White Alchemy
by JanuaryGreen
Summary: This is a forgotten story. Mustang is substituting for General when an extordinary file is given to Mustang telling him that a young woman with white alchemy is out there healing people! This is BIG!
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations General Mustang," a soldier saluted.

"Thank you," Mustang smiled humbly despite the wish to burst out in song about his recent promotion. Since the "Iron Blood" alchemist is dead, the position was wide open; and how lucky he was that his talents parked him in such a great spot. Though it was only temporary and he was to act as a substitute, Mustang was confident (as was just about everyone else) that he could pull off an A++ performance and keep the position. Of course, Riza and Havoc remained faithfully at his side for this transitory placement.

Finally, Mustang reached the new office with Riza and Havoc flanked at his sides. Riza shut the door behind them.

"Sir," she began with a sigh, "please keep at the forefront of your mind that this is not a permanent promotion. Don't allow this to go to your-"

"Can you believe this?" Mustang threw his arms out wide in a metaphoric gesture in embracing the high room. "I finally get the chance to excel! Spread my wings, soar to the top of the-"

"Sir!" Riza barked but Mustang went on without even a glance in her direction.

"Don't worry too much," Havoc shrugged, "let him have his day today, reality will settle in soon. Being a General is a big job and right now he just wants to celebrate."

"….then when the Fuhrur becomes an older old fart then the spin of the wheel will turn to-!"

"General Mustang," Fuery poked his head through the crack of the door, "there's a case for you. It's VERY important."

"Already?" Mustang's eyebrows folded over his nose as the rest of his body froze in a boasting posture. "Well, they must be testing me! Bring it here, Fuery." Mustang relaxed and let out his hand.

"This case, sir," Fuery breathed slowly, "is HUGE. There hasn't been anything like this ever recorded-nonetheless heard! I almost assume that it's imaginary."

"Don't be silly, Fuery." Mustang said though his voice failed to have any hint of accusation. He opened the file and immediately he recognized the papers to be testimonies, he could identify by the format. Mustang began reading and sat down behind the large desk, now he knew why Fuery was so baffled.

One read:

"I'm an alchemist myself, I specialize in plants so I know when I see alchemy and this sort of alchemy was something I never thought to even exist.

"I was doing my regular errands up and down the hill when suddenly, on the way down, I tripped over something and broke my ankle. It was so painful I couldn't scream and I'm too old to try and crawl towards help. Then out of nowhere, this young lady came, dried my tears, and told me I would feel fine in seconds. And she was true to her word! She healed me with alchemy! I know it was alchemy even though I know alchemy isn't ever pure white but I know what I felt and saw!

"After she healed me, she helped me up and left. I don't remember her clearly but I'll never forget her kindness."

Mustang's eyes widened and he quickly read the same testimony aloud for Riza and Havoc to hear, their reactions imitated his own.

"White alchemy?" Havoc's jaw dropped. Though he wasn't an alchemist, he knew enough about it to know that something like this couldn't have been so-much imagined.

"What do the others say?" Riza asked eagerly and she took a step closer to the desk.

"I told you," Fuery adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Everyone ignored him.

"This is from a young man," Mustang commented calmly and read the testimony aloud:

"I was bit by a rabid dog yesterday and the doctor we called said that there was no hope for me. He talked to my dad and suggested that they kill me before I killed them. I remember staring down at my infected leg, it was swollen and purple with puss oozing out-well you get the idea.

"Well this girl came bursting into the room and said, 'Are you alright?' and my family began to push her out but something about her…I told my family to leave her and they did. Then she came and sat beside me on the couch, put her hand on my shoulder with a smile and said, 'This shouldn't have ever happened.'

"Then she set her hand on my leg-I tried to explain that she didn't want to do that that she might get sick but she went ahead anyway. Next thing I knew, these white sparks came flitting out of her hands and when they stopped, I was completely healed! It was a miracle! Maybe those Ishbalans have something about that God of theirs."

Silence.

"And the family?" Riza encouraged.

"Same testimonies, but the boy seems to remember it better." Mustang responded as he shuffled through the papers. This was so much to absorb. These testimonies were too unbelievable but sure enough, they had the witnesses' signatures and pictures. Solid proof that the military wasn't being wickedly creative with a prank.

"Where were these located?" Havoc asked.

"There're near the coast in the Western command. No doubt that they have a good grasp on this but obviously, this is such a giant of a case that it needs to be spread about the island." Mustang switched a paper to the back and began reading silently to himself again. His eyes bulged suddenly and read audibly a sentence from the testimony of a mother that was deathly ill.

"She had golden brown hair that fell to her waist with bright green eyes and a face of an angel."

"So," Havoc nodded as he stared vacantly past the floor in front of him, "she's really hot."

"Havoc," Riza sighed, "Focus, we need to contemplate what can do now."

"Already settled," Mustang stood with a light smile, "Where are the Elric brothers?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mustang?" Edward lifted an eyebrow at the street phone, "I got the urgent message from your friend, what do you want?"

"What, I can't call a co-worker of mine just to see how he's doing?"

Silence.

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. You won't believe this but this is real, Edward." Mustang re-read the testimonies with a clear and authoritative tone as Edward listened carefully; instantly absorbed into the information.

"What?" Ed's orbs enlarged and he froze in shock, "White alchemy? That heals and mends human bodies? How is that possible when human transmutation isn't possible without the Philosopher's stone-let alone healing!"

"I understand, Edward, I couldn't believe this either." Mustang's voice was still serious, "That's why I'm sending you into the West to investigate. Don't tell anyone about this, understand? I don't want you two to get arrested for spying. The West might be a little tight about this case."

"Yeah," Edward exhaled carefully, "I see."

"And I want you to write down _everything_, I mean from the first moment you enter the West to…..when ever but I need you to record every detail." Mustang emphasized.

"I understand," Edward nodded anxiously; he was excited to get started.

"Alright, I'm entrusting you with this." Mustang stated sternly.

"I won't let you down." Ed smiled.

"Healing alchemy?" Alphonse stopped walking, "but that's impossible! Not with out the Philosopher's stone!"

"I know, Al. I can't believe it either." Edward turned to his brother, "but that's why I'm taking this case, maybe this girl has a Philosopher's stone."

"I don't think so, Brother," Alphonse walked up to Edward, his voice clear from the shock he had two seconds ago, "the Stone gives off a red glow, remember? This alchemy mentioned is white."

"However," Edward stared at the ground, "maybe this white alchemy is something more powerful than the Philosopher's stone since is can so easily mend bodies and maybe…." Edward's vision started to blur and he looked up at his little brother, "maybe she can help fix us."


	2. The Cloaked Woman

After a forever train ride that ate a hole in his savings, Edward, along with Alphonse, finally arrived at Western Command. It had rained the last day on the train and by the mist about the street; the brothers could tell the rain had just left here. The two stood at the beginning of the main road that would take them anywhere in town. The weather made it look dreary and the population of the passerbys was few. Like a ghost town, Edward thought.

Now that they were here, where to begin?

Edward began walking with out a word and Alphonse followed.

"I think," Alphonse contemplated aloud, "if I was someone with white alchemy, I'm sure I would avoid the public. Especially if the military is combing the country looking for me."

"Stop," Edward halted and flung his right arm in front of Alphonse, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Brother?" He leaned in close to Edward's level.

Edward didn't answer but continued to stare at the alley to his left. He knew what he heard; there was no mistaking. Again, he walked ahead, speechless, into the alley.

"Brother?" Alphonse started after him when a sudden, close, blood-curdling scream screeched behind them. They whipped around to see a small boy standing there with his head back, screaming to the evening sky. Then, out of air, he began to bawl in his hands. He looked about five or seven with black hair and white skin.

Alphonse inched away out of habit, he figured he probably frightened the boy by simply moving. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and squatted in front of the crying child.

"Hey," Edward softened his voice and tried to smile warmly though it felt weak to him, "It's alright, he's not going to hurt you, he's not even that scary."

"Brother!" Alphonse's voice was urgent and Edward spared his attention from the boy.

Down the way they were headed on the street, Alphonse pointed, was some sort of a brawl. Edward had been distracted by the boy's crying that he didn't hear the noise behind him.

The struggle contained two policemen, Edward could see by the uniforms, and a civilian by a police cruiser. The civilian fought against their grasp, shouting something. He didn't hear it clearly at first until the man practically screamed.

"I'LL NEVER TELL ANYONE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU! LEAVE ISHBALA ALONE!"

Edward was stunned and slowly, his focus slides from the Ishbalan to his running brother. It took him half a second to tell his feet to run after Alphonse.

"Al!"

"Ed, we have to stop them!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Please!" Alphonse called after the men, "Stop!"

The policemen continued to seize the protesting Ishbalan. Then one of the policemen withdrew a fist and took a blow up the Ishbalan's ribs. A loud grunt echoed dully in the street.

"Stop it!" Alphonse finally reached them and pulled them apart from each other. The Ishbalan man found enough breath to get up and run.

"Al!" Edward began to scold and the policemen started to lecture after but another scream shrieked behind them through the ending silence.

The brothers recognized it immediately as all eyes focused on the little dark haired boy. After the air to his scream ran out, he went on crying loudly.

The few passerbys in the street had all become a silent audience through all of this as Edward's mind raced. He could use this as a distraction to grab his brother and the boy then escape. If he didn't do this , his identity as a State Alchemist would be revealed. This reality drummed up the adrenaline into his senses and his mind directed all attention to his plan.

A soft hum slowed his thinking and he noticed that the boy ceased his bawling. Instead, he was half turned around towards a brown cloaked figure.

Edward relaxed some, as did Alphonse and the officers, and followed the floor-length brown cloak upwards. The wide hood shadowed the eyes and nose as the figure stood half bent over the child.

"I'm sorry he distracted you, please forgive him." a woman's angelical voice seemed to hum a musical behind her soft words.

Edward realized she had something else a few seconds ago but the adrenaline made her perfect voice a hum to his ears.

"It's…alright," Alphonse spoke first, of course. Edward was always grateful for Alphonse's voice when his failed him.

"Are you sure?" her sweet voice was still calm and it seemed to increase the tension throughout the street as everybody relentlessly went back to their own business in attempts to appear casual.

"Yes," Alphonse answered, "it's just fine."

The woman cracked open the lower part of her cloak and the little blue-eyed boy tucked himself underneath her.

"Well," the woman sighed and covered the boy beneath her, "I wish you well with your major case, you know, with this young woman you're trying to catch." A sweet sincere smile curled her lips.

"Yes," one of the police officers answered, "and what may your name be?"

Edward's head slowly started to tilt, attempting to peek under her hood. Something about her…

Her responding giggle was mature and it flittered like humming bird wings. "Do you wish to remember me, sir?"

"Answer the question," the other older officer ordered, "Who are you?"

This woman reminded Alphonse of someone but he couldn't place it. She seemed familiar, her aura felt like a forgotten lullaby that only his heart could identify. There was something very fragile about her.

"You ask for my name or who I am?" a crooked smile lightened her obvious teasing and it seemed to have a brilliant affect.

The police officers exchanged glances before the senior man answered. "What is your name?"

"Sara," her body bounced a little in a sort of curtsy beneath her cloak.

"And who are you?" the younger officer blurted out; apparently that wasn't part of their silent agreement by the expression on the senior's face.

"A civilian, a worker, a helper-you name it." her full smile returned; dazzling the men.

"Very well," the senior officer pinched the brim of his hat, "carry on. But you two," he turned to Edward and Alphonse, "who are you two."

"Dear Sir," the woman chimed in again, "don't worry about them, they're with me."

The officer rubbed his mustache and eye-balled her suspiciously.

The woman kept her smile, "Ed and Al, they were doing a good service of helping me find this boy." She flashed a short exposure of the little child under her cloak, clutching onto her leg.

Edward's eyes widened but he quickly composed his face. She was helping them or was this some trap?

"Sure," the officer waved and got back in the car with the younger man. In seconds, the cruiser was gone and Edward and Alphonse watched it go around the corner on the right side of the street.

"Hey thanks-" Edward stopped the second he saw she was gone.


	3. A Chance

"What now, Brother?" Alphonse asked in the silence as the two stood where they were, not having had moved from where "Sara" had abandoned them.

"I don't know, Al," Ed folded an arm about his torso, resting his elbow in that hand while cradling his chin with the other; his contemplating posture. "But I do know something," he paused, this comment was unnecessary but he wanted some confidence from it, "she has that kid working for her as a distraction."

"What?" Alphonse's helmet turned his direction.

"What better way to stop a brawl than letting out a bloody scream?" Ed sighed and set his hands on his hips; now he felt lighter.

"Oh I see," Alphonse commented, "where shall we begin our search?"

"I think we should start with the alley ways," Edward's mouth stretched into a grin, "that's where we were headed last time when that kid distracted us."

"And we can interview the people around here and get more information too. We don't have to ask about her location but hear more stories. That way, if our search fails, we'll have something to fall back on. That might work, right?" Alphonse voice rose to a higher octave with excitement.

"Good idea, Al," Edward smiled but it faded somewhat, "the people are going to be suspicious. We'll just have to go undercover somehow." He eyed his brother with doubt. How in the name of alchemy was he going to disguise a nine-foot, never-missed suit of metal armor? Al would be a dead give-away, Edward thought.

Alphonse wasn't hopeful, "I'll search the alleys and you can do the interviewing, okay? It's obvious you're not going to be able to disguise me."

Edward's shoulders slumped, Alphonse was right. Although he has the better people skills, Edward made a face about this thought as he stared at the ground.

"It's settled then," Alphonse filled the silence.

"Alright," Edward looked up at his brother, "we'll meet back here at…." He flipped open the State Alchemist pocket watch, "let's make it noon, we don't have all day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edward took a deep breath and knocked on the fifteenth door in an hour. Hopefully, unlike the other fourteen, this one wouldn't shut in his face. He found a way to make his hair a dark forest green but the clothes are giving everything away. Apparently, in this town, it was illegal to even ask for stories. He'd heard two from Mustang, was that all they got? It would make sense considering the bad luck he'd been having.

Finally, a young girl answered the door and Edward was about to say hello when the mother showed in the doorway. She scowled, grabbed her daughter back from the door and slammed it. Edward lifted an eyebrow with curiosity and he looked over the house. Yep, his assumptions were right: he'd already been to this place.

He let out a sigh and walked down the steps onto another house. Why was this plan going so badly? He thought had good enough people skills but suddenly, Alphonse's accusations seemed correct. How annoying.

"Excuse me," a voice across from him took his attention. The voice came from a man, probably in his late teens with a very ordinary look about him: brown hair, green eyes and a humble smile. "You're the guy from earlier, right …..Ed?"

"Yes," Edward blinked.

"Ah, you changed your hair and I almost wasn't sure but I would remember that red coat from a fuzzy childhood dream." He chuckled at his own joke.

Edward attempted a smile. Evidence that he should've exchanged the coat.

"My name's Jacob," he kept his smile but his eyebrows set over his green orbs with a serious skeptical look, "Do you know her?"

Edward knew immediately he was talking about this "Sara" woman from earlier. "No, I don't. I just got here and I've been trying to find out a little more about what she does for the people here, I've only heard two."

The man's smile widened in sort of a sly look, "Which ones have you heard?"

"One about the old woman with talent in plant alchemy who broke her ankle and the one about the boy who was healed from a dog bite." He answered simply.

Unexpectedly, the man spun around and cursed. "Why do they insist on calling me a boy, I AM A MAN!"

Edward blinked; he never thought that he would ever meet one of the witnesses. He also wanted to tease the man for being called a boy but Edward knew that he wasn't even allowed to laugh. Unfortunately, he could sympathize with this person. "It's good to see you're healthy, Jacob." Edward decided to make a verbal answer.

"Yeah, she did a fantastic job, didn't she?" Jacob lifted his right pant leg to show the skin.

"May I?" Edward gestured to his leg.

"Go for it." Jacob said.

Edward knelt on one knee and reached out his flesh hand brushed his pale skin, "Where exactly…?" His voice trailed off.

"Oh," Jacob bent and traced a small vertical arch near his shin, "here was the top jaw," he reached back and traced another small vertical arch on his calf, "and here was the bottom of the jaw."

Edward scrutinized the traced arch by his shin and saw that it was just slightly paler than the rest of his skin. "There's a scar." He thought aloud.

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled, "she did that on purpose because she knew that I would want someone to show it to so she let a scar stay."

Edward stood back up, still overlooking Jacob's leg. "That's so incredible that she was able to heal you."

Jacob clasped a hand to Edward's shoulder-a foot below his and chuckled. He almost snapped. "I don't know what it is about you that she felt like she needed to defend you but there's obviously a reason. How about this, I go find her, ask about you visiting her hideout and then I'll come back to you with her answer?"

"Sure," Edward couldn't believe that all he really had to do in the beginning was find Jacob.

"Go find Al and I'll be right back." Jacob patted his shoulder and left.

Edward watched him as he walked up the street. He made an imitation of a stereotypical snob, "I'll just patty your shoulder and say you're a good little boy because you're so small I wanna skip you across the water like a little rock. Very funny, kid."

Alphonse, luckily, showed up early to the meeting spot and Edward told him everything. His little brother was ecstatic.

"That's great! We'll be able to meet her after all!"

"We already did meet her, Al," Edward smiled and rolled his eyes under his lids, "just not formally and don't get your hopes up. There's still the chance she'll say no."

An hour later, Edward spotted Jacob walking down the street towards them. Now Edward was excited though he didn't dare show it. Here he would get the answer of whether or not he could officially meet the amazing white alchemist; the only one of her unknown kind. If she said yes, he would be the first State Alchemist to encounter the one alchemist that could heal against the laws of science, the other loop hold. The chance that they could be sewn back they way they were. If she could heal without Equivalent Exchange, she could probably find a way to get Al's body back. Edward prepared to take any answer she might throw; he would make any sacrifice. Yet, it was still a chance, she could just as well say no as she could say yes.

Jacob stopped in front of them with an expression that was carefully blank, not giving anything away.

"She said no," Jacob shrugged.

Edward slumped in deep disappointment, his forest green hair shadowing his eyes but Alphonse just let out a sigh.

Jacob scratched the nape of his neck with uncertainty of how to ease the distress. "But what weird's me out it that she smiled when she said it." He spaced out staring at the sky, "She baffles me sometimes-I really thought she would say yes."

"Well," Edward's voice was heavy, "Could we meet you tomorrow and here more stories? Just to get to know her from a distance, I suppose."

"Sure, do you want to meet at the Sweet Shack in the morning? It's just down the main street here, it's all colorful and stuff so you can't miss it."

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Edward looked up and smiled a weak smile for Jacob, "Thanks."


	4. A Haunting

Alphonse sat on the floor of the cheapest hotel they found that evening as Edward took off his boots. He had just eaten and was preparing for bed since the sun had already set.

"Brother," Alphonse spoke up; not liking the silence and the disappointment on Edward's face. "We can still look for the Philosopher's Stone, I don't mind."

"You're giving up?" He diverted his attention to his little brother.

"What do you plan to do? She did us a favor and the least we could do to repay her is leave her alone."

Edward laid down on the bed, "I'm not ready to give up yet. All I want right now is to know if she could help us or not."

"What if she can't?"

Edward paused for a second to think carefully though he knew the answer. "We'll go back to our search for the Stone; but I have a hard time believing that she can't do anything for us. Think about it, Al, she defies the laws of Equivalent Exchange yet is able to heal people completely and sounds to be using nothing but simple alchemy. I don't know how she does it because it doesn't make any sense. It's too far-fetched to believe."

"It must be real though, Jacob's a sure witness." Alphonse replied incredulously.

After some time, the boys lost all conversation to be lost in their own thoughts. Though the evidence pointed to reality, the fact that is was real blew the brother's away. There was no possible way that alchemy could work for a small form of human transformation but somehow, it was happening to real people like Jacob.

The silence continued until Edward rolled over in the dark and Alphonse stared at his back. He wondered, not for the first time, how his older brother felt about the position they were in right now.

He had always insisted Alphonse had nothing to owe him, that getting his body back was the first priority. Here Edward had a chance and it was denied him. Alphonse wondered how many times he felt the door shut in his face. A lot, was easy to assume and still, his great brother kept going despite the disappointments. His appearance may not show it but his eyes showed a strength many lacked.

Edward's deep heavy breathing whistled with the quiet and Alphonse knew that he was asleep. As noiselessly as possible, Alphonse stood to look out the window and expand his usual daydreaming. He could stand there all night wandering inside his head.

The room window stood a story and a half above the concrete because the first floor was half in the ground. It was an interesting design having to go down a few stairs to enter but they couldn't have picked a more boring location to build it. It stood a mile from the station and sandwiched between a bakery and a hardware store. All the windows of the hotel either faced the street, a brick wall or a back street with more walls.

Alphonse gazed down the back street that he explored earlier over the metal fire escape attached to the outer structure. Maybe he could investigate the alleys more. No doubt Edward wasn't leaving anytime soon so maybe a small step toward this recent new goal would make him happy.

Alphonse quietly snuck out the room but paused before closing the door, "Brother," he whispered, "I'll be right back okay? Okay." He mocked his brother's voice to answer his own question. "I'll be back before dawn." With that, he gently shut the door and left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Ring around the roseies…" _the children's voices were like whispers but the sound seeped through the window glass to Edward's dream; waking him. He heard giggles and chuckles echoing form outside and he sat up cautiously in the bed; half turned to face the window. Why would children be playing around outside at midnight?

"_Pocket full of posies…"_

The mirth of the innocent children hushed through the eerie silence like ghosts through walls. Edward slowly and easily stood up on his bare feet then started walking towards the window.

"_Ashes, ashes…"_

Edward was three steps away.

"_We all fall down…"_

He saw nothing; just the empty street separating the backsides of buildings. It was completely silent and there was no movement.

Edward stood there for a moment, scanning the street over the fire escape. Only a sliver of the white moon shown so there was little light to see anything anyway. He shrugged; he probably dreamt the whole thing-and walked to the window.

Edward flipped open his pocket watch, a poor attempt to see the time. He turned from the window across the room to the candle and matches on the dresser. _This hotel is so poor and cheap,_ Edward thought as he lit the candle. He held the silver watch under the light; two in the freaking morning. He massaged his eyes with his soft thumb and index finger; he was too awake to fall back asleep now.

Edward froze; what's that sound? It was a creaking and groaning noise; obviously from the hotel walls. Yet, it didn't sound quite right. It had a hint of a metallic noise, like from metal…

SLAM!

Edward spun around; a starved looking woman peered into the window with a pale hand against the glass. He jumped, lost his footing and slammed his back against the knobs of the dresser. The vigorous shaking caused the candle to fall on the floor and go out so there was nothing but darkness.

He cursed breathlessly as his head slowly reached back to the forming bruises down the right side of his spine. But he spared ho time for complete recovery of air as he crawled from the wreckage. The light took away his sight adjustment to the darkness so he almost hit the wall with the window. However, he stubbed his real middle finger on it instead. He cursed again then walked his hands up the wall until they patted the glass with his eyes following them.

Nothing; no children, no singing and no mysterious woman. Edward's golden optics searched the street anyway as he settled down after the adrenaline rush. It was now making him groggy so he sat on the bed.

He wasn't surprised Alphonse was gone; he must've gone searching the streets under guilt. Still, Edward didn't dwell too much on his little brother's absence as he did with the poor starved woman who scared him.

He didn't catch all her features, which he kicked himself for, but he remembered her green eyes. Even that information didn't stir him so, it was how _sorrowful_ those green orbs were set. Her delicate eyebrows were crease with fear, her eyes were tearful with betrayal and her mouth was slightly parted from choked air and tears. Her pale hand, also fragile and thin, seemed to be gripping the pane with such desperation. Her whole face showed a cry for help to Edward. This fact was what stirred his clever mind.

Her image yanked at a vein in his heart and all he could think of was to help her. Yes, she frightened him half to death but he had hope to meet her again and answer her cry.

That is, of course, if she is real.


	5. Stories of the Heart and Blood

Alphonse opened the hotel door quietly to not wake Edward; no doubt that he was still asleep. To his surprise, Edward was sitting up in bed with his head in his hands. When Alphonse's armor groaned, Edward jerked upright.

"Where were you last night?" Edward asked but obviously felt dizzy from the sudden alertness. As Alphonse paused to answer, Edward rubbed his eyes to stop the vision from spinning.

Finally he answered, "I was looking for the woman called Sara but happened to you last night? You weren't keeping yourself awake worrying about me, were you?" Alphonse shut the door behind him.

"No, it's alright but remember the talk we had? About leaving notes? Don't forget that, Al." Edward pulled out the tie in his braid and began to fix his hair.

"Sorry," Alphonse slumped.

"Was your search prosperous?" Edward mumbled behind the tie in his mouth.

"No, I didn't find anything. Not even a clue."

"You didn't hear anything either?" Edward glanced up at his brother; the tie still in his mouth. He didn't know why he asked that question.

"Uh, no, why?"

"Nothing," Edward murmured.

"Brother," Alphonse sounded concerned, "you look really tired, did something keep you awake?"

Edward wrapped the tie about the bottom of his braid without a response. Did he really want to admit to seeing ghosts last night? Was it really necessary to tell his little brother about this? He didn't see any good reason.

Edward shrugged, "Sort of, but don't worry about it, it's not important." Suddenly, a whiff of warm bread tickled Edward's nose from the bakery and his eyes squinted with delight, "I'm star-r-r-r-rving!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, this old man who owns a farm," Jacob began after some small talk at the Sweet Shack that morning over pancakes with Ed and Al, "he had this disease, ring worm. It makes these little spotted circles in your skin."

"Uh-huh," This didn't keep Edward from shoving flap jacks in big bites into his mouth.

"Anyway, he was on his death bed with this disease and that's when she showed up. She came and sat beside him, healed him and left. Now, he walks about his business on his little farm like there's no tomorrow. Nice man, he is, some of the Alley kids call him Gramps, it's cute."

"Alley kids?" Alphonse inquired.

"Yep, every populated city here has them, kids that have no home but don't want to stay cooped up in an orphanage. They run all over the place really, day and night. The Alley kids stay true to their name too; the alleys and back streets are their playground." Jacob answered with a casual smile.

Edward stared at his fourth plate of stacked pancakes; deliberating the capacity of his stomach.

"Holy crap, Ed, what are you?" Jacob chuckled, "I've never seen anyone who could finish the Shack's famous large pancakes. Heck, I can only get through one, maybe one and a half if I'm hungry but you've eaten six already."

Edward sniffed with displeasure as he glared at his pancakes. He'd been asked a lot of dumb questions but that one Jacob threw at him made his teeth grind angrily. What was he? Hungry, what was wrong with that?

Edward glared at Jacob, "Next story?"

"Brother," Alphonse began with shame of Edward's rudeness.

"Whoa, what?" Jacob's eyes bulged, "You two are brothers?"

"Yes," Edward stated flatly, "moving on. Who else did Sara help?"

"Ah," Jacob stuck out his tongue in disgust, "don't call her Sara, that's not her name and I don't like it."

"Well what is her name then?" Alphonse asked since Edward was chewing.

Jacob looked out the window they sat next to into the street with a gentle, gratified smile. Then he adjusted his head to a slight profile to the brothers and his smile stretched mischievously, "it depends on what you want to call her, she has many names."

Edward glared blankly, that phrase wasn't causing any effect on him but Alphonse leaned in a little. "Really?"

Jacob dropped the sly act and chuckled casually, "Yeah, of course. You already know one of her names," he shook his head with a fading smile.

Edward lifted an eyebrow on behalf of himself and Alphonse.

Jacob looked incredulous, "Come on, think really hard about yesterday with the cops…" Jacob ushered and rolled his wrists in a gesture to stir their memory.

Alphonse clicked immediately. "The Ishbalan!"

Edward rolled his eyes and began on the second pancake on the plate.

"They call her Ishbala?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, he did," Jacob shrugged, "we don't that guy's name so we call him Ish. You don't know how many jokes there are about his nickname." Jacob chuckled behind his hand.

"You tolerate him around here?" Edward asked around the half chewed bite in his cheek.

"Yeah," Jacob shrugged again, "we don't mind. He swore he was the only one and we agreed he could stay here as long as he doesn't bring any trouble. I think Ish has been doing well so far." He nodded with a contemplative expression.

"He must have a story then," Edward swallowed, "if he's got it in his head that she's Ishbala."

"That's exactly what I think," Jacob's smile was so wide, his jaw dropped. Then it disappeared as fast as it came, he sniffed and itched his nose with a finger, "but we don't know that story because she doesn't want to tell anyone."

"Okay," Alphonse accepted optimistically, "what other stories has she told you?"

"Well, let's see," Jacob stared at the ceiling, "you want to hear my favorite one?"

"Sure."

"Just tell us." Edward grumbled.

"Okay," Jacob's smile went solemn and he leaned in close to them over the table. "A crazy blizzard blew in here weeks ago; everyone was advised to stay indoors-it was that serious. Within an hour, there was already about a foot of snow and she was stuck outside with the alley kids trying to stay warm.

"Meanwhile, this grump of an old man went outside to return home from work. The snowfall was so thick, he got lost in this city that he's lived in his whole life. Somehow, they met in the backstreet behind this really cheap hotel. She told him to stay with her and cuddle up with them until the worst blew over but the grump refused with an insult as he walked on.

"Despite his insult, after she covered the childen with her cloak, she followed him. So she went out after this old man without her warm cloak; just regular clothing. She found him face-planted in the snow and she dragged him behind a large trashcan to blunt the wind. She stayed with him for two hours; keeping themselves warm but he was unconscious through the whole thing.

"But when he did wake, she took him to his house and stayed at his place. She talked to him about so many things that after she left, he became the nicest man you could ever meet." Jacob let out a sigh, "I only know one of the things she said to him."

"What was it?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"A heart that receives no blood, dies." Jacob's smile returned but was weak in the deep emotion of the subject. "It's like a parable," he continued, "unless you stop and really think about it, it doesn't make sense."

Edward stared at his empty plate; pondering. A simple phase which stated a clear fact: no blood, no heart; how could that mean anything else other than that? He became a little frustrated, "What does it mean to you?"

Jacob's smile strengthened and he chuckled, "I didn't get it either but all I had to do was ask her. She said, 'The heart is you, the blood is the things of this world you can't live without.'"

"I see," Alphonse quietly exclaimed, "that makes a lot more sense now."

Jacob nodded, "I know, that's exactly how I felt after she put it in a perspective I could understand."

Edward looked down at his plate again. _Of course, you'd die if you didn't eat food and drink water._ He thought with a grimace.

"Are there more?" Alphonse seemed to be on the edge of his seat.

"Of course," Jacob's sly smile formed again, "but if you want to hear more, I'll just have to tour your journey."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I lost my arm in an accident. I felt useless to my family and I only saw myself as a burden until she came to our door." The man's eyes became tearful. "She asked to stay for a while and through that whole time she commanded me to do things a man with two arms could do easily. That woman wouldn't take no for an answer. Just to prove my doubt in my abilities wrong, she would put one arm behind her back and do it herself right in front of me. After a few days, I began to feel competitive about how she was doing my old jobs with one arm and being this fragile woman of all things! She pushed me up back on my feet before I knew it!"

"I was really sick," the little girl fiddled with her hands in her lap, "and I remember being in bed a lot. Then this woman came in and told me to get out of bed. She was really nice about it. Then she healed the snake bite on the back of my knee with white sparks!"

"I almost lost my brother when this murderer shot him," the boy about Edward's age began to cry, "we weren't doing anything but taking care of a stray dog and when my brother got in his way, he shot him near the heart. He was going to bleed to death and there was nothing I could do. Then she came out from the shadows, she was crying too. Then she whispered in my brother's ear, 'You can't leave yet,' then she put her hands-" he choked and swallowed, "-on his chest were his blood was running out on the sidewalk. After that, I only remember a bright white light and my brother sitting up with a clean shirt and tears in his eyes. I don't know where she went but when we turned to thank her, she was gone. But because of her, my brother is still alive. He works with Father in the shop right now!"

Edward walked along Alphonse and Jacob in silence; that last story struck home. He couldn't help but think about how much their stories were alike.

"Brother," Alphonse broke the silence again, "didn't you say that Mustang told you to write everything down?"

Edward cursed under his breath, "Yes but I have a good memory, I can write this later."

"NO!" Jacob jumped in front of the two; startling them. "I mean, uh, please, don't."

Silence.

"You know what I mean, right? Why I don't want you to write anything down, you understand?"

"No." Alphonse said.

Jacob took a deep breath, "It's for her safety, Al, Ed. If you write everything you've experienced here, you'll put her in a lot of danger! She's already running enough as it is! Don't do it!" His eyes were glossy and his voice was strained with urgency. "Think of all the people you've listened to today, if you report everything, she'll be captured and the humans in the future that will need her…" he paused as his voice began to choke, "it's almost murder if you take her away. I wouldn't be talking to you if she didn't exist," he looked Edward and Alphonse in the eyes as a tear fell, "think about that. A heart that recieves no blood, dies."


	6. Good Bye

"Good evening, how can I help you?" The rehearsed monotone of the operator woman gurgled from the pay phone in Edward's hand.

"Patch me through to Mustang."

"Hold for one moment please."

Edward had never felt this sort of lowliness. He'd been low before but this feeling had a different weight. It consisted of guilt; guilt for having to call Mustang like this and tell him that he couldn't continue the search for the White Alchemist. This town had a miracle, and who was he to take that way for himself.

"_It's like murder…A heart that receives no blood, dies."_

Hand in hand with guilt was sorrow; the sorrow he often felt when a door was shut in his face again. It wasn't critical whether he knew if she could help them or not but he couldn't shove off the disappointment he felt. It's a historical happening and he was going to miss it.

"_She's already running enough as it is!"_

"General Mustang," his voice sounded smug.

"Sir, this is Edward,"

"I know. How's your 'research'?"

"Sir, I-" Crap, he'd forgot to prepare an explanation. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Mustang's voice was serious, all smugness gone.

"I can't tell you everything," Edward sighed.

"Full Metal…"

"Listen, this woman is important to these people! I can't take away their Savior even if I met her! I can't do this anymore."

"I know you're not the kind of man to give up, Edward."

He didn't answer.

Mustang sighed, "Alright, what happened?" There was a long pause and a gasp from Full Metal. "Edward?"

Edward stood frozen; to the literal meaning of the word as he stared deeply into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful; despite how starved and tired she looked by her countenance. Her hair came from around her neck under the cloak hood to down just pass her breasts; her hair was eccentric with colors of brunette, blonde and with a tint of red in the sunlight. She smiled a smile that Edward would forever recognize and she let out a frail hand over the phone.

"Tell him," she spoke with gentle certainty, "you will see him soon with a special guest, Edward."

It took him a moment to decipher her words, "Mustang?"

"Full Metal, why have you been ignoring me? What happened?"

Edward didn't take his golden eyes from the woman as he spoke, "Sir, I'll call you back."

She laughed softly and stopped him from hanging up, "No, that's not what I want you to say, tell him: I will see you soon with a special guest."

Edward dumbly put the phone to his ear again and repeated the sentence over Mustang's frustrated interrogating. Then slowly, he hung up the phone with out saying another word.

She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, "You're silly, Edward. You could've been a little more casual with your conversation, Mustang probably thinks you're being held hostage or something." She set a hand on his shoulder, "You stand very tall today, Edward."

She walked away to Alphonse, leaving Edward as his cheeks flushed red with blush.

"Al, what's your full name?" She smiled up at his armor face.

"Alphonse Elric," he almost stammered, "How do you know our names?"

She laughed a harmonious laugh, "I overhear them, Alphonse, and remember them easily."

Jacob, standing next to Alphonse, began to go into a panic. "What the crap are you doing out here? What if somebody sees you?"

"Chill Jake, I won't be out here for long. I just want a little sunshine."

"Hi, Jake!" a small voice exclaimed from the ground, catching everyone's attention. It was a little boy, about five or seven years of age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Shorty," Jake wistfully greeted, ignored Edward's flinch down yonder and turned back to her, "Are you kidding me? It's too easy to recognize you; you'll be captured for sure!"

"Jacob," her voice was serious but soft, "settle down or else I _will_ be found." She turned, bent and picked up the boy as Edward came and stood beside Alphonse.

"Kino, this is Edward and his brother Alphonse."

"Yep," the boy smiled mischievously, "I remember because I screamed at them."

"That's why you're so familiar!" Edward pointed at the kid, "You did that to cover up for her, right?"

"You're smart," she commented with a giggle, "and I'm glad you recognize Kino, he has the talent of crying on command."

Kino snorted and shyly hide his face in the scoop of her neck and shoulder; causing the woman to laugh. All the sudden, almost in a single file line, kids under twelve years of age came from the shadows and surrounded her about her feet. All of them eyed Edward and Alphonse; some actually hid behind her.

Edward counted nine children. "These must be the Alley kids?" he asked, knowing Alphonse would've liked to ask but didn't want to scare them.

"Yes," she let down a hand and one young blonde girl closed her eyes and rubbed the woman's hand against her face, "I wish I could take them with me."

"Whoa, what?!" Jacob's face froze in an inner horror, "You're leaving?!"

Her shoulders slumped and the nine children at her feet stared up at her, "Yes, I have a new journey to begin. I'm finished here."

The children were all old enough to understand her leaving and began to cry. Jacob shook his head violently with out taking his eyes off her as tears began to form. "No…"

Edward lost his breath in the shock of realizing that the White Alchemist was coming with them! He couldn't stop the butterflies that sent chills down his spine. She was the special guest! Yet, despite his jubilee, he really sympathized with the children and Jacob. This was going to be hard for them; parting with their life-saver.

Jacob staggered and fell to his knees in front of her, grabbed her hands and cried into them. This woman who saved his life, and the one he in return, protected, was leaving his side to where he grew used to her warmth. The nine children around her clutched her cloak and cried into it.

"Please," her usual smooth voice broke, "please let me go. I promise I'll be back to visit."

Jacob rose to his feet and let his head fall onto her other shoulder. She freed her hand to embrace him and rub his back. There was nothing but sobs and tears; no one wanted her to leave.

Edward turned away, not wanting to watch anymore. Alphonse, however, kept watching; wishing to feel again and remember the sorrow of touching a loved one for the last time. To be able to sympathize with this group of humans was just a wish still. He would have to wait.

With Alphonse as a polite exception, there wasn't a dry eye within her circumference.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mustang glared at the phone, what the crap was that all about? Someone obviously was there with him but Edward wouldn't sound frozen up with a gun pointed at his head or with any weapon for that matter. Something else was there that made the Full Metal Alchemist sound stumped.

"Sir?" Havoc spoke in the silence first before Riza could, "something wrong?"

"For once, I don't know." Mustang continued to glare at the phone.

"What did Full Metal say?" Riza asked.

Mustang quickly and briefly explained the conversation.

"A special guest?" Havoc thought aloud, "a girlfriend, perhaps?"

Mustang's eyes widened and he stood so fast the chair fainted. "No way!" He exclaimed and ran from the room. Riza and Havoc only stared after him.

"Was I right?" Havoc looked wide-eyed at Riza.

Her eyebrows scrunched and she whipped around to face him. "Don't assume anything. Edward doesn't show that much affection to anyone, not even his childhood friend. There's no way he suddenly built a relationship within four days."

"I don't know," Havoc shrugged, "love is unpredictable, as the saying goes."

"Not with Full Metal," Riza murmured.


	7. Again

"What's your name?" Edward asked her as she stared out the train window; watching the world zip by without her touch.

"Hey," Edward said sharply and she finally spun her head around to face him. She had pushed back the hood with confidence that no one would recognize her. "What do they call you?" Edward asked again.

Her lips curved in a soft but weak smile; still saddened by the farewells to Jacob and the nine children. "It depends on what _you_ want to call me."

"She's Mother," Kino popped his head out the top of the brown cloak, "call her Mother, Edo."

"No," Edward said flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, kid."

"Why don't you call her Mother?" Kino leaned towards Edward.

"I told you why."

"Then call her Mama, that's what I call her."

"She's not even you mother, sticks."

"How would **I** know? How would **you** know, Full _Mental?_"

"**WHY YOU-!"**

"Please!" the woman put out a pale hand in a gesture for them to stop. "Kino, call Edward by his real name, calling him Full Mental offended him."

Edward scowled at Kino, who innocently wrapped his arms about her neck.

"And Edward,"

His golden eyes shifted from Kino's face to hers.

"You're arguing with a child." She gingerly lifted an eyebrow.

Before he could retort, Alphonse leaned in close from behind them, "What _do_ they call you? Maybe there's a name other than-Mother."

She smiled with gentleness, "Well, the cops, soldiers and alchemists alike call me the White Alchemist. The citizens I healed often called me Healer. The Alley kids call me Mother, including Jacob. The Ishbalans call me Ishbala. Farmers call me Angel…are these helping?"

"Is that all of them?" Edward asked.

"No," she tapped a finger to her chin, "Some at a bar call me Virgin."

Sweat drops seeped from the brothers' heads.

"A man who fell in love with me named me Butterfly." She paused as she thought some more and began naming them automatically as they came. "I'm called Savior, Star, Snowflake, Caregiver, Lover, Honey, Sweetheart, Miracle, Aphrodite, The Blessing, Doctor Alchemist, Life Mender, Sunshine, Meadow, Eagle, Heart, God's Daughter, The Girl, The Woman, The Fake Alchemist, The Rat, The Lair…"

"Okay, okay!" Edward blurted rudely.

"Is that…all of them?" Alphonse asked warily.

"No," she said shaking her head once.

"Don't get her started, Al," Edward sighed and looked back into those green eyes of hers. "What name do you like best, then?"

She bit her lip as she thought through the list of names, "Runs on, never stops; strong but gentle; a need of all things living…" She paused again.

"Do you have a nickname?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"No," she laughed, "it's the definition of the name I was given by this sweet old lady before she passed,"

"What name did she give you?" Alphonse ushered gently.

"River."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No frickin' way," Breda swatted at Havoc.

"I don't find that to be logic." Falman shook his head.

"Could it be true?" Fuery adjusted his glasses in front of his raised eyebrow.

"Of course, it could be," Havoc shrugged, "what else would make him stutter like a fool other than a really hot woman.?"

"Okay," Breda snorted and folded his arms, "suppose Full Metal _dose_ have a lady friend, what would his type be?"

"How should I know?" Havoc scratched the back of his head. "This is as epic as the news of the White Alchemist."

"She'd have to be dwarf-sized like him." Breda bounced a hand about the height of Havoc's waist. Then they all looked both ways down the hall-just in case.

"Maybe blonde," Fuery looked up at the ceiling as he rubbed his chin.

"With blue eyes too," Breda tapped his fingers against his upper arm.

"She'd have to be tough like him too, Havoc added.

"Smart and good with machines; Edward could use some one with that sort of talent." Falman tapped the toe of his shoe on the floor.

Silence.

"We just described his other lady friend." Breda stated and itched his peck.

"Yeah," Fuery sniffed.

Another awkward silence.

"You know," Havoc clicked his tongue once, "She's gonna be _pissed._"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mama," Kino moaned into River's chest, "I'm so bored and Edo fell asleep."

River smiled sweetly and kissed Kino's forehead. Then she looked at poor Edward's slumping body, attempting sleep comfortably sitting up but gravity was trying to pull him down.

River deliberated for a moment then reached out an arm to him; guiding his tired head and torso to her shoulder but he fell into her lap. She heard Alphonse chuckle behind her and she looked back to smile at him; then had to clap her hand over Kino's mouth for laughing too loudly.

River briefly thought back to when Edward took Alphonse to the rear at the train a few minutes ago. She knew they had many questions but they didn't ask them. Maybe they wanted to wait for a more secret location. That was so brilliant of them, perhaps she didn't put herself in danger after all.

"Mama," Kino whispered with hope, "do you still have the map?"

She sighed, "No Kino, I don't; I left it with the others."

Kino moaned and looked out the window. "Where are we?"

River's green eyes scanned the fields that fell back behind the train, "I'd say," River smiled at Kino, "we're almost to Resembol."

"Winry," Edward mumbled on River's lap. She turned to Alphonse over the backrest.

"Who's Winry?"

Alphonse jerked from his reverie, "Winry? Where did you-Is Brother awake?"

"No," River blinked, "he just murmured in his sleep. Who's Winry?"

There was a pause before Alphonse answered, "She's his mechanic and our childhood friend in Resembol."

River's face brightened with interest, "In Resembol? How lucky that you two were born there! I'm so excited!"

Alphonse watched her excitement with interest. What was she so happy about? Then asked, "You've been there?"

"No," River sighed and rested her head on the head rest, "but I've seen beautiful pictures of it. Jacob's father travels as an artist and he painted a map for him. Jacob showed it to us and we loved it so much, he let us keep it. I have it memorized because I've stared at it so much. The painting of Resembol was my favorite and now I get to see it!"

"It was my favorite too!" Kino whispered.

Alphonse chuckled, "Well, I'm glad. Maybe you and Winry will be good friends."

"If you ever get the chance to meet her." The man in the walkway clicked the safety off on his revolver. River cuddled Kino to her chest; staring straight ahead as she covered him with the cloak.

"Nice 'n easy now," the man grinned beneath his sunglasses as his revolver clicked ready, "you're coming with me, Jewel."

"No she's not." Edward grabbed the barrel with his right hand and sat up. Alphonse stood up in the walk way next to the gunman.

"Put your gun away," Edward glared, "and we won't hurt you."

"Back off!" The gunman pushed the gun into Edward's palm and coughed. That's when Edward noticed the man's face seemed pale and a nasty stench came with his breath. Something wasn't right.

"Jewel is coming with me and then I'll be vacationing on an island; living the good life. Now out of my way, kid."

Edward grinned wickedly and the revolver groaned and snapped under his hand. The gunman stumbled back and cursed as Edward stood. The man quickly recovered, grabbed a pocket knife and charged. Alphonse intervened; knocking the knife out of the man's hand with his fist before he struck.

The gunman screamed in pain; falling to his knees and clutching his hand. His yelled cursing was too loud for the train cart.

"YOU BROKE MY HAND!" He bellowed through clenched teeth then panted through his nose and mouth.

"It's only fractured," River called out as she stood, "I can help you if you let me go and not hunt me."

"NO!" He retorted, "I deserve-!" he winced and coughed again.

River shook her head, "You're too sick to do anything, do you deserve that?"

The man glared at her with dark, blood shot eyes over the sunglasses. "So you see," he panted, "I don't have long to live so I want to live it up."

"Don't hunt me," River announced numbly, "and I'll help you."

"You stupid wench!" He stood shakily and his blanched face was wet with sweat. "You don't understand, I Want The MONEY I DESERVE!" He started to cough viciously in his hands. The coughs were rough and the intake breaths gurgled and scratched.

Edward looked to River; shouldn't she be helping him? He's a dying man and she's just standing there?

Only a moment passed but ran from the man's mouth now and the breaths were shortening.

"Please," A tear ran down River's cheek, "promise you will not hunt me and I'll help you."

The man shook his head, "This…will…be…over soo-….soon."

River's eyes closed, "Yes," she wiped away the wetness on her face, "it will be."

Fierce gurgling was the only response; he couldn't breathe.

"River," Edward whispered as he stood in front of her now; his eyes shadowed under his bowed head, "please just heal him. I know he'll just come after us but please don't let him suffer."

River lifted Edward's chin, "There's nothing I can do if he doesn't want my help."

A horrible choking gurgle rasped through the train car before there was silence. Edward shut his eyes in the fact that the man behind him had drowned in his own blood.

The train stopped but no one dared to move; the body laid there in front of the door to beautiful Resembol but the horror here in front of them all was too horrendous to see past.


	8. A Day in Resembol

"Edward?" Winry's bright blue eyes were shocked and curious. What the heck was Edward doing here and with a woman and her child?

"Winry!" River exclaimed with an excited smile and grasped her hands.

"Winry!" Kino echoed and glomped her about the waist.

She gasped and stumbled in the sudden impact and loss of balance from her arms. Winry felt overwhelmed with confusion. Did she know these two? She was sure that she hadn't but maybe a lot of events crowded her memory. No, that couldn't be right. If she had met this spontaneous pair, she would've definitely remembered.

"How do you know me?" Winry asked after she summed up some air.

River eyes returned to Winry after exploring the ceiling and she giggled. "Oh, Edward mumbled your name in his sleep on the train. Wow, I wish I lived in such a peaceful place like this! You're so lucky to have a home that's so…homey!"

Winry staggered again as a wave of shock blew her mind. _Edward said her name? In his sleep?_

Kino spun a few times then swayed dumbly around Winry; copying her sudden lack of balance.

Edward hung his head and hurried upstairs.

"Wait Ed," River called after him and started after him.

"Go away!"

Winry took a breath, wiped away slight perspiration and turned to Alphonse for some answers. "Who is she and who's the boy?"

"We call her River, she really liked that name and the boy is Kino."

"Why are they traveling with two? Are you all heading in the same general direction?"

"No, they're coming with us to Eastern Command. That's all I can tell you, sorry." Alphonse slumped slightly as he let out a sigh, though it was only a noise, Winry felt the humanness inside.

"Brother Edo," Kino called after Edward as he headed down the stairs, "where you going?"

"Nowhere, Sticks." Edward retorted.

"Is that a city?" Kino stopped at the bottom and stared with his big blue eyes, "I've always wanted to go."

Edward rolled his eyes and headed outside with a wave, "I'll be back later."

"Brother Ed! Brother Ed!" Kino shouted and ran after him.

"No, Sticks, you stay here."

"Oh," Kino firmly touched a finger to his chin, "I know, you have to go to nowhere to _tink_."

Edward blinked, "Yeah, that's it; you got it, Sticks."

"I know these _tings_." Kino patted Edward's stomach like a father would pat his son's shoulder and headed back up stairs. Winry and Alphonse stared after the little boy and then turned back to where Edward no longer stood.

"Did something happen? Ed looks really upset or disturbed."

Alphonse was quiet for a moment, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go talk to him, okay?"

"Sure," Winry sighed sadly; left in the dark, again. "Come back soon for dinner."

After Alphonse was out of sight from the window Winry peered through, she turned to the kitchen. Automatically, she began to pick out pots and pans, though not sure what they would eat today.

"Can I help?"

Winry jumped at the voice so closely behind her. She whirled around to flinch back at how close those green eyes were to hers. River smiled happily for Winry's bewildered expression.

"What are you doing, Winry?" River's green orbs glanced over the pots and pans.

"I'm about to bake food," Winry shrugged and turned back to the utilities on the counter.

"Do need any help?"

"No it's alright," Winry looked in the pantry for ideas, "I just don't know what to fix up."

River was quiet and Winry had to look to see it she was still there. Sure enough, River stood still by the counter near the stove but her expression changed. Her eyebrows were creased and her lips puckered somewhat. Winry recognized some form of concern and sighed with exasperation.

"I'm alright, really." Winry turned back to the pantry.

"Don't worry too much about them today; they just saw a really sad thing." River's smile returned but with added softness.

Winry stopped, was this woman was going to giver her answers? Most likely, if she's the kind to blurt out things like Edward mumbling her name in his sleep. "A sad thing?" Winry ushered gently.

River nodded and began the story from when Edward uttered in his sleep. She told exactly what was said and described in detail the gunman's death. Winry listened intently, tears started to blur her vision, and River continued seriously in the story until the conclusion of their arrival. River waited for a word response but Winry slumped into a chair at the dinner table; shielding her eyes with her hand.

"They've been through a lot," River broke the silence, "I can just tell just by looking at them but they still persist onward still. You're so lucky to have such amazing heroes in your life."

Winry's eyes wouldn't prevent the water works despite her will to stop. Her heart ached for them but at the same time, she felt so proud of them since River had called them heroes. That was really what they were: heroes. They searched for self-relief but the world came first to them and that was valiant.

"Well River," Winry wiped her tears away and stood, "what do you think the men would want for dinner?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He was never heard of again because," Kino hovered over his dinner plate and pointed his fork at everyone around the table; intensifying the story, "the old man slipped and hurt himself."

Edward shook his head, "What kind of story is that?"

"A good one," Kino's eyebrows creased over his blue eyes.

"How in the world did you come up with a story about an old man who turns into a dog when he eats snow and disappears after hurting himself?" River asked with a poorly smothered smile.

"It was a dream I had," Kino retorted defensively, "I really liked that dream; maybe it'll become famous one day."

"Sticks," Edward sighed, "your imagination gives me a headache."

"That's because it's so special, Brother Edo." Kino smiled gleefully before the phone rang.

Winry sighed and got up to answer it. Everyone was silent as they listened to Winry respond, "Yes, he's here."

It was for Edward.

"Hello?"

"Full Metal, what are you doing? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours." Mustang's voice was sharp through the speaker.

Edward sighed, "I'm just spending a night here to ask Ri-" he flinched from the hand that flew over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Don't tell him yet," River whispered, "it has to be a surprise."

Edward's eyebrows collided over his nose, "What for?"

River whispered again, "It has to be a surprise." With that, she left and sat back down at the table.

"Edward Elric!"

"Yes, I'm right here."

"Tell me what going on, who was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull-"

"Mustang, I'll be there by tomorrow with the special guest, good enough?"

Silence.

"Who is this special guest?" Mustang glared at the phone.

"I can't tell you," Edward's voice was bored through the phone, "they want it a secret until we get there."

"They?" Mustang's eyebrow lifted.

"See you tomorrow," Edward sighed and hung up.

Mustang cursed and planted the phone onto the receiver.

"They're in Resembol, sir?" Riza questioned.

"Yes, and he's got a 'special guest' with him." Mustang sighed and rubbed his eyes with two fingers.

Havoc lifted his eyes from his shoes; interested now. "Did you hear them over the phone?"

"Yes," Mustang murmured; calming in the eye rub, "I think the guest is a woman, though I really couldn't hear. I assume the mouth piece was being covered."

_I knew it!_ Havoc thought as he bit his lip. _Edward really __does __have a girlfriend. Wait, he's in Resembol and still alive? Winry probably doesn't know then._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kino breathed heavily upon her chest as his brain wandered in his imaginative unconsciousness. River kissed his head in the warm night breeze of beautiful Resembol. She sat in a wooden porch chair; overlooking the moon-silvered grasses that sway with the light wind as it whispered by River's face. She loved this place even more now and didn't want to leave. However, she had business to do in the East and it would all begin with the rising sun.

"Hey," Edward called quietly from behind her in the doorway. River turned her head half way, her profile smiled at him from her seat. Edward grabbed another chair and sat across from her.

"Is Sticks asleep finally?" Edward asked as he sat.

"Yes," River shook her head, "Why do you call him 'Sticks' anyway?"

Edward shrugged, "He's so skinny."

Awkward silence.

"Here come the questions, right?" River smiled, "You want to know how I can help you?"

Edward's eyes widened and he looked down at his bare feet: one skin-color and the other a metal grey. "Yes, but later."

River waited patiently.

"How are you able to heal people completely without obeying the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

River stared at the top of Kino black hair while she thought.

"You do know what that is right?" Edward's head tilted slightly back with suspicion.

"I don't fully know; this alchemy sort of has a mind of its own. I'm simply its puppet." River said without meeting his gaze.

"What?"

River lifted a hand, shuffled under her collared top and grabbed a string. Edward watched as her delicate fingers followed the string down into the front of her clothing and then turned away, blushing a little. She pulled carefully as to not wake Kino and finally slid it out from under him. Edward looked back to see a circular object, no bigger than his palm, at the loop of the leather string in front of her face.

"Come closer," River whispered.

Edward swallowed and stood up right next to her. She lifted the circle slowly and Edward cupped it in his metal palm. He recognized some of the lines from his darkest memory. Human transmutation lines mixed with all sorts that he knew but many were unfamiliar to him. A sort of star was in the center along with three human transmutation symbols around it. This circle was so darkly familiar but it seemed so unreal though it lay in his palm before his golden orbs. The circle he drew to bring back his mother, he recalled, was hard to draw and they had to do it over several times but this was overwhelmingly simple.

"I can't do anything until it prompts me to take action." River sighed.

"I don't understand," Edward gasped, "this is all you have to draw for human transmutation?"

Suddenly, River growled, snatched away the circle, stood up and pushed Edward into his chair in one swift movement; almost tumbling him backwards.

"The worth of souls is too great for worth of science," River snarled, "this simply mends bodies so it doesn't do anything for the dead. Edward, if you're smart, you'll forget the design you just saw and continue looking for the stupid rock."

Edward looked worriedly into River's lively eyes that were now filled with severe warning.

"It was just a question," Edward leaned forward slightly, defensive now and ready to fight if necessary, "I wasn't asking for-"

River towered over him, cuddling the still sleeping Kino, "I don't care, Edward. You know what happens when you voice your curiosities-they become actions. I've seen this progressive obsession and there was never happily ever after; like I said to you before: if you're smart, you'll forget it."

Edward defiantly glared back until her eyes grew soft again. She closed her eyes, kissed Kino's head and turned away into the house while Edward still sat in the chair.

Alphonse showed up in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder at River's back. "Did something happen?"

Edward let out a heavy sigh and slumped with his elbows on his knees. "I don't really know, Al. I didn't learn much but I know the source of her healing power: it's a transmutation circle around her neck." He described the circle, explained what happened and ranted somewhat about River's snapping.

"That's unbelievable," Alphonse seemed to blink erratically with his mouth open, or at least, Edward could imagine so.

"Sure," Edward shrugged, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Let's allow her to calm down a little; we still have a little time tomorrow, right?" Alphonse asked with hope.

"No, we don't. I promised Mustang we'd see him in the morning." Edward groaned and rubbed his eyes with two flesh fingers. "I still can't help but worry a little, Al. I mean, what are they going to do?"

Alphonse stared at his brother's bare feet. Clearly, they were back to where they were this afternoon. Neither he nor his brother wanted to see this amazing person abused by the military but they couldn't be sure that was what the Command was after. The two just took up the offer without much thought because it was so incredible and that's what Edward was beating himself up about; as he expressed earlier.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Brother. As I said earlier, we can rescue River and Kino should they really be in trouble."

"We could be too late and I wouldn't be able to push aside the fact that I put them in that situation."

"Mustang would be on our side," Alphonse's tone created an image of a smile in Edward's head and he couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"Yeah, that makes me feel soooo much better."


	9. Eastern Command

Tears fell from his face as he hugged her around the waist, "Bye-bye Winry," Kino cried that morning as Edward picked up the suitcase.

"Come on, Sticks," Edward shook his head, "we'll try and stop by again soon; now let's go."

River wiped her escaped tear quickly to avoid attention but as soon as she swiped that one away, another started again. Winry saw this and reached an arm out to her; River didn't think twice.

Edward stared dumbly, why was everyone besides him and Alphonse emotional about this? They bawled like they were family leaving for the last time. He didn't get it; they couldn't have gotten that close in 48 hours, could they?

After lots of tears, hugs, and a few chases after Kino when he ran back to Winry, they were finally on the train.

"Sticks," Edward's voice drawled in an exasperated warning, "stop crying so I can sleep."

"Shut up, Brother Ed!" Kino cried through his tears, "If you want a nap you just GO take a nap!"

Edward groaned and covered his ears, "I can't when you're making noise like that!"

Kino gave up and dived into River's chest. "I hate you because you're being mean, Brother Ed!" His voice was muffled in River's bosom and she embraced him securely. She tried her hardest too, not to cry for leaving such a haven and a great friend. What Edward and Alphonse didn't know was that River had gone into Winry's room and heard really cute stories of their childhood. She and Winry really got to know each other last night and Kino just loves anyone who compliments his creative stories.

"Brother," Alphonse sighed, "at least be a little nicer to Kino, he really likes Winry."

Without any retort, Edward turned, propped his arm on the back of the seat and poked the boy's shoulder. "Sticks,"

Kino looked up at him with huge glazed blue eyes and red cheeks.

"If I buy ice cream at the next stop, will you stop crying?"

Kino's face began to scrunch but then he stopped to think, (all this was obvious on his youthful face) then his face lit up. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, the cold deliciousness; that's ice cream." Edward smirked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why does my head hurt?" Kino dropped the spoon in his hand and put his hands to his black hair.

Edward sighed, "If you wouldn't inhale your ice cream, you wouldn't get a brain freeze, Sticks."

Kino's expression showed worry, "Will my brain still work?"

River giggled, "Yes, Kino, it's only the temperature from the ice cream chilling the blood that runs to your brain. It doesn't do any harm." She stroked his hair lovingly.

Kino blinked a couple of times; "Okay." Clearly, he only heard the last sentence.

Edward scrutinized River's response. She didn't look like the sort that could have been completely educated so how did she know something like that? He thought train took a different direction when the laughter began. It was Kino, he had his head back and his mirth was in a lower pitch due to the angle of his neck; just laughing.

"Something funny?" Edward's eyebrow lifted.

"I don't know," River giggled, "he just started laughing."

Abruptly, Kino stopped, took another bite of ice cream, swallowed, and his eyes widened with some crazy look in his eyes, "Whoa," he gasped and shivered, "head breezy!" he squeaked as he got up and drilled his head into Edward's flesh arm.

"Hey, Sticks stop it!"

River began to giggle uncontrollably at Kino's running around in circles making noises that Alphonse assumed to be an attempted song but it didn't make sense.

"Purple moons….Brother Ed…...snow dog man…..and pink shoes….Brother Ed, Brother Ed, Brother Ed, Brother Ed-Ed-Ed…..I'm sick." Was all that Alphonse could really make out of Kino's constant murmurings.

"No, no, no, no, if you're gonna puke, do it in the bathrooms." Edward grabbed Kino's shoulder and looked for help from River. She was still laughing but didn't appear to be breathing. Did someone drug the ice cream? What the crap was going on?

"Puke…..rainbows….." Kino panted from running. Then he broke away from Edward and ran towards the restaurant kitchen.

"Sticks!" The Full Metal Alchemist yelled after the little boy that was out running him and looking over his shoulder. Kino screamed with delight before running into a tall waitress. He wasn't any higher than her waist and Kino smacking into her behind made her squeal in surprise.

Kino wasn't hurt as he sat on the floor swaying. "Look, stars! The world is such a pretty place….with sticks."

"Oh Kino," River sighed beside Edward; making him flinch a little because he didn't hear her coming. However, he heard Alphonse come up from behind him.

"That was their first taste of sugar." Alphonse said plainly.

Edward let his head drop. _How exasperating…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They're on their way?" Breda asked with mild surprise.

"Yep," Havoc nodded once, "and we'll finally meet this girlfriend of Edward's."

"I still find that impossible." Falman folded his arms.

"But you know," Fuery pushed his glasses up again, "even if he doesn't, I just want to know who this special guest is; everyone is talking about her now that we know she's female."

Havoc spaced out for a moment in his fantasies. "I hope she's my age and cute."

"You're going to try and earn her attraction?" Falman lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you talk like you're narrating for an animal show?" Breda shook his head incredulously.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Listen man, if you just…"

"I'm just telling how it is."

"For animals." Breda interrupted.

"What do you have contrary to my vocabulary?"

"Nothing, you just sound like an over-achiever."

"It's part of my job."

"Whatever…"

"HEY!" The four snapped to attention at Mustang's command. "Stop arguing; they've arrived and I don't want ill behavior around our guest." He looked into each pair of eyes before he headed off.

They glanced at each other and followed without a word.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wait," River stopped them behind the gate, "before we go in, Al, I want you to hide Kino inside your armor. I don't know what'll happen but I don't want anything to happen to Kino."

"Yeah," Edward pondered, "that would probably be best."

"Okay," Alphonse nodded, took off his chest plate and Kino looked inside from River's arms. "Wow," he gasped with a smile, "it's so echo-y inside." Kino stuck his head in and let out a high-pitched sharp scream.

Alphonse balked as River and Edward groaned, "Ow," they said in unison. Kino pulled his head out and covered his ears with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah," Edward said loudly, "that wasn't very brilliant, Sticks."

River giggled softly, "Get inside, sweetheart."

Kino turned to her in surprise.

River shook her head, "Don't scream and the echo won't hurt your ears."

Kino nodded and crawled in, though it was a little big and Edward had to put in a wooden plank across the leg holes for Kino's seat, it worked.

"This is awesome, Alph!" Kino whispered, "What's this?" he pointed to the blood seal and Edward explained briefly that he couldn't touch it because it kept Alphonse strong.

Kino accepted the answer and looked down the left leg, "Kitty!" Kino gasped, "What's a kitty-cat doing in here?"

"Al!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edward, Alphonse, and River had just entered the Eastern Command building to find probably the whole military there with Mustang at the front. This was it, the moment Edward worried about; how would they react to know that they brought with them the White Alchemist?

"Welcome to Eastern Command," Mustang spoke in the eerie silence. He knew it; Edward truly did bring the White Alchemist here. Already, this moment was epic history.

River stared at the man with brown hair with a skew bangs and blue eyes. She took a deep intake of breath as she felt the tingling warmth from her chest and set her clutched hand against it.

The silence continued and Edward was about to interrupt it when River floated by him to the crowd. He reached out to stop her but hesitated, she was headed for Havoc.

Time seemed to stop in place as the beautiful thin woman approached him. He was hypnotized by how green her eyes were in contrast to her light brown hair. He felt his heart race and sound in his ears as she stopped in front of him. Havoc ignored the crowding men behind him that dared to look over his shoulder at the mystery woman.

She lifted her hands and Havoc raised his to touch hers but the woman's hands settled on his chest instead. White sparks flew and sent a light breeze against his face as he felt them ghost through his skin and rib cage. As soon as it started, it was over and he gasped deeply; deeper than he ever felt possible.

There was momentary dead silence as the crowd recovered from shock; Havoc stared in awe into the green of her orbs and suddenly she was yanked away from his direct sight.

One military man grabbed her arm and began to demand she heal someone when another grabbed her wrist in the other direction; demanding that she help him instead. All at once, the crowd yelled in protest against them and pulled her to them; yelling for their ownership over her to heal or bring back their loved ones. From somewhere behind her, someone locked their arms around her waist. They lost grip but refused to give up as they clutched to her skin under her clothes. She began to scream; not only of pain but of fear as well.

The skin up and down her arms were twisted in opposite directions and she couldn't feel her hands as the men escalated in their fight to have her. River's head was jerked back and her scalp began to burn in the pulling. She was no longer on the floor but was pulled down and held up as the tugging and pain continued. Then one of the men threw a punch at another and his elbow smacked the nape of her neck.

Edward saw Mustang's fighting to calm them wasn't working; he had to do something before these men literally ripped her apart and killed her. He grinded his teeth against his plan but didn't think twice. He ran to the crowd; leaving Alphonse to keep Kino inside the armor, he got on his hands and knees and crawled. He head-butted calves, pinched the crease of the knees with his metal fingers and elbowed a groin here and there in a hurry to save River. Edward heard the flapping and licking of flames and some gunshots but the men continued to fight, tug and curse. He had to hurry! She wasn't screaming anymore.

Full Metal felt a tinge of panic at the thought of her dead body and picked up speed. He jumped and cringed as River's head fell with a sickening thud right in front of him. Instinctively, he threw his body over her to prevent any more abuse. Now, the crowd of men tugged at him; trying to get to the treasure beneath him. Edward became enraged with fueling panic and violently wriggled free from every pull, tug and hit. He felt her slide underneath him but he hammered the hand that held her hair.

Edward clapped his hands, touched the lively blue sparks to the floor; commanding the elements of the tile floor to rise. The crowd stared up at the pillar far above their reach with the kid and the treasure on top of it. They looked around at the flames with the sudden realization of their actions.

"**GET OUT!!"** Mustang roared, **"GET OUT NOW BEFORE I FIRE YOU ALL TO THE LITERAL MEANING OF THE PHRASE! GET OUT NOW!"**

Quickly the room cleared save Havoc and Riza and there was silence once again. Mustang stood where he was as he fumed with shame and rage.

"River?" Edward's voice sounded worried from the top.

Mustang snapped out of his anger and cranked his head back, "Is she alright?"

"She's not breathing!" Edward looked over the edge to Mustang.

"Bring her down! Bring her down!" Mustang ordered.

In a furry of blue sparks, the floor was back to it's regular shape. They all crowded around River's limp body, as did Alphonse, who let Kino out.

"Mama!" Kino cried at the sight of River's bruised and red skin. Her eyes were partly opened and she lay uncomfortably flat on the hard floor.

Mustang, Riza, Havoc and Edward ignored him as they hesitated on what to do until Havoc took over.

He gently tipped her head back, plugged her nose and cupped his mouth over hers. He knew she did him a favor and now he was going to repay her. After giving her breath, he carefully pressed rhythmically on her diaphragm then went back to breathing. On the second breath, she began to breathe again but wasn't conscious.

The five adults sighed with relief and Kino knelt beside her.

"Mama?"


	10. Thunder

River's black world was spinning, though she didn't see any evidence, she could very well feel it. She could hear murmurings too despite the heat in this dark place giving her a headache. These mumbles formed familiar sounds that she recognized but couldn't remember the sounds they could be through this dreariness.

"Tran-….-icle…-eck-ce….sh-,…-ou…"

Her mind grew tired of trying to identify these noises and retreated back into the darkness and towards the movement on her chest.

Mustang pulled carefully at the string at the woman's shoulder Edward had pointed out. He wanted to see this "portable transmutation circle" at the end of this necklace.

In a matter of seconds; before Mustang was able to see it, River jerked upright and bit him. Mustang didn't let go but stood up in ready escape. He wasn't able to take one step before her leg shot up and kicked him in the ribs. He landed on his lower back; sending the impact wave up his spine to his unprepared neck; it jerked back his head and it hit the floor.

The momentum of River's kick had brought her upward in the bed and she glanced her hammered fist off Edward's head. It didn't hurt him but it was hard enough to stun him. Then she sat still; glaring at Havoc.

He froze with Kino on his knee at the end of the bed and stared into her eyes. She looked like she was glaring but Havoc saw no threat; the lively green of her orbs from his brief memory weren't what he saw in front of him now. They were vacant; open but not seeing. Then they closed and her body flopped back onto the bed.

Havoc looked down at Mustang to see him in a fetal position; breathing slow and easy. Kino crawled onto the bed and Havoc leaped to Mustang's side.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Sure," Mustang breathed, "I just got another bruise from Hell…"

"Do you need the doctor?"

"No, I just need a minute…"

Havoc sighed with relief that nothing was broken. Mustang wouldn't have been able to talk if she did break him. After that wave, he thought again about River's eyes. "Was she still unconscious? She didn't look fully alert."

"No," Edward came around the bed while he checked his head for an impossible bump, "but she said something to me last night that may explain what happened. It's just a hunch though."

Mustang rolled slowly onto his back to look up at Edward curiously.

"She said that she's its puppet."

"How?" Mustang exclaimed and winced.

"I don't know," Edward retorted, "when she told me, I couldn't believe it either."

"What's going on?" Havoc knew some things about alchemy but couldn't configure the assumption in their conversation.

"Alchemy is a science," Mustang whispered, "it only follows laws."

"Basically," Edward said, "the alchemy she carries around her neck," he shook his head once, "is alive."

"Hi Mama,"

Havoc and Edward turned around to see Kino lying on top of River with his arms in an attempted embrace. She groaned and Kino kissed her cheek.

"Do you feel better? The doctor came and shot you so you wouldn't hurt so much."

"He gave you a small shot," Havoc began to explain as he stood, "that's a needle in your arm to inject morphine." He explained and gestured to her arm.

"Miss White Alchemist,' Mustang said carefully from the floor, "do you remember kicking me?" He knew that whether or not this alchemy was alive, he'd get his answer through her response.

Havoc helped River sit up after her own painful attempts; she looked down at Mustang lying on the floor and Edward standing near his right shoulder. Her eyes enlarged and her breath caught in her throat until she finally choked, "Oh no," her voice shook, "I fractured it."

Mustang's eyes widened, "How would you…"

"I'm so sorry," River closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again, her apology was clearly invalid. Now she only stared at him; ignoring Kino crawling into his lap.

"What?" Mustang was disturbed.

"What did you try to do?" River's question was sharp like a parent interrogating their guilty child.

"He just wanted to see the necklace," Edward answered, "it wasn't like he was going to steal it."

River's optics shifted from Edward back to Mustang, "That's why it doesn't want to heal you."

The two tried not to show and surprise now that it was confirmed that alchemy could really have a mind of its own. However, they both still wanted to know how this was possible. Alchemy just didn't go beyond its own boundaries; that was how it was, it didn't think or posses like this alchemy did. Obviously, this alchemy must've always existed but had never been shown until now, so where did it originate? Deep within the Gate, perhaps?

"I don't understand," Havoc's eyebrows creased, "don't you think that's a little harsh not to heal him? He was only curious."

"No one can touch this necklace without me watching or else it assumes robbery and it will defend itself." River turned her face to Havoc next to her, "I'm its puppet." Her eyes softened.

Havoc gazed into the live green forest of her gentle orbs. She was sort of thin and pale but clearly gaining a healthier complexion; a beautiful one too. The lights on her hair showed the tint of red mixed with the blonde and brown. She had such a unique hair color along with such deep green irises.

Havoc felt his heart stutter in his chest and he couldn't look away. Something about her made his soul come alive and stir his insides. She wasn't just a pretty face but an angel from a heaven he never thought existed.

Everyone jumped at Riza's sudden entrance. Her body was tense and her brown eyes were hard, "Company, sir."

As Mustang cursed, Havoc came to his side to help him stand and explained what he configured: Mustang didn't know he wasn't to touch live alchemy so possessing River, it kicked him and fractured his rib.

"It's only a hairline crack near the sternum," River rationalized hopefully, "it'll hurt a lot for a while but that's nothing morphine can't help. Don't be reckless and it will heal in two weeks."

Mustang twisted around gingerly to the woman in the hospital bed, "How do you see-?"

"General," Riza interrupted from the doorway, "Western Command General Crofter is coming this way."

Mustang cursed again, "Havoc, hide the boy and watch the White Alchemist." He stood up straight and gently tugged his blue coat straight.

Havoc went around to other side of the bed; picked Kino up and set him on the ground, "Stay under the bed no matter what, okay?'

"Okay," Kino's blue eyes were curious but he obeyed.

General Crofter was a really tall and lean man with small glasses resting at the end of his large hooked nose (Edward disliked him even more). At his flanks, there were two young men: one had a gentlemen look but the features of his face said, "General's pet"; the tell-tale kid from elementary, all grown up. The second was his opposite: bright red hair with ear piercings; the punk kid from high school with the dog tag.

Crofter cleared his throat and politely excused himself behind his fist; being formal. "I believe you have something of ours," Crofter's voice drowned, "as you know the Life Mender was on our territory when you succeed in your capture."

"We didn't capture her," Edward defended, "she voluntarily came with us."

Unexpectedly, Crofter's eyes narrowed and his face reddened, "You stole her within OUR jurisdiction!" he yelled as he loomed over Edward like a traffic light to a motorcycle.

However, Edward wasn't intimidated, "_She_ WALKED out of your jurisdiction!"

Mustang stopped him by clasping a hand on his shoulder, "Does it matter? She is now under close surveillance by the entire military command. We are merely keeping her here." He calmly reasoned.

Crofter's eyes narrowed, "The Life Mender belongs to me," he stated clearly around his growl, "get her ready so Randall and Sirkis can pack her up." He gestured his head to the red head at the right flank.

"Why do you refer to her like she's luggage?" Edward glared, "She's a human being if you can't see that." He stopped himself from finishing with, "beyond your thick nose".

Crofter glared menacingly down his lean chest at Edward. "If you have any brains or decent air in your head, you'll shut that trap of yours before you get into trouble. Get her ready."

"She's not going anywhere," Mustang took a step between them.

Crofter's mouth slowly stretched into an uneven grin, "Then I'll take her by force."

"No!"

The tidy-looking boy whistled and five bouncer-like men came rumbling in and almost ran over Riza as they shoved Mustang and Edward aside with pounding force. Havoc grabbed an empty cart behind him and threw it over River's bed; hitting one bouncer but not stopping him.

Suddenly, they all stopped; looking towards the ceiling.

Edward, Mustang, and Riza realized the silence and looked.

River floated above the bed in the white robe from the hospital; glowing in pure alchemy light. She stared straight ahead at nothing as her eyes were calm and empty of all consciousness.

Everyone jumped and ducked as thunder boomed above their heads. The sound waves shook the ground and shouts came from everywhere. Edward's heart leaped up in his throat; he knew that sound. The lights through out the building flicked off but came on again as the floor ceased its shaking. Now there was nothing but silence.

Everyone rose up from the floor, looking around at each other and glancing over the walls. All in the room gasped as they looked above the bed.

River was gone.

Edward stared past floor before his feet; horror creasing his mouth and forehead.

Crofter and his bouncers scrambled to their feet and ran; except for the red headed punk.

"What the-?" the red head gaped at the space above the bed.

Kino crawled out from under the bed and climbed onto the matress. His face was upset but there were no tears as his eyes watched the pillow in front of him. Kino scratched his head, "Where'd Mama go this time?" The boy turned to look at the adults who looked awed in fear; then smiled at the red head. "Hi Sirkis,"

Sirkis tried to smile, "Hey Fry, what happened just now?"

Kino took a long glance at the pillow then back to Sirkis. "It saved her again."

"This has happened before." Mustang stated and winced as he stared at the little boy.

Kino nodded vigorously after some thought. "Last time, after we woke Jake up, we went looking for Mama. She wasn't far away."

"So," Havoc put his hand on Kino's head, "we can find her somewhere close? As in, she hasn't left the building?"

Kino shrugged, "I don't know but probably."

"Hawkeye," Mustang put a hand against the wall as a wave of pain washed his chest, "I want everyone in teams looking; leave no room in this base left unchecked."

"Are you sure she's not on the other side?" Edward's question made everyone halt.

"What are you talking about, Full Metal?" Mustang was skeptic

"That big noise we heard," Edward stared Mustang in the eyes with almost evident tears, "that was no random clap of thunder from alchemy. I know because I've heard it before," he swallowed, "it's a door being shut."

"A door?" Havoc asked.

"Elric…" Mustang shook his head with surprise and denial, "that couldn't be possible."

"Yes," Edward closed his eyes to steady the shaking of his heart, "I'm sure of it; that was The Gate."


	11. Realized

"No trace of her, sir." Havoc reported sadly to Mustang.

"You checked everything?"

"Falman's team didn't find her outside; Hawkeye's team is checking rooms and hallways for a second time and my team has thoroughly searched the basements. There's no sign of her." Havoc sighed and looked down at Kino holding to his pinky finger.

The poor kid had walked everywhere with him to search for his mother and insisted on clasping to his little finger the whole time. Now he looked up at Havoc with slow-blinking sleepy eyes at two in the morning.

Mustang ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to leave her where ever she is," he paused, "dismiss the search; we'll start again tomorrow so let's hope she's safe and comfortable."

Behind him in time to over hear his commands, Riza took orders but Havoc hesitated.

"What about Kino?"

Mustang waved as he walked away, "Let him bunk with you for tonight."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Havoc came out of the dorm bathroom in pajama pants and walked to his bed assuming Kino was the lump in the unmade covers. When the blankets flattened under his hand, he searched over the room. He found Kino already asleep in the bottom drawer of the dresser on top of his shirts and a spare towel for a blanket.

He was a little surprised at the acknowledgment that he didn't want him sleeping there. He was counting on having to share the bed but apparently, Kino didn't. Moreover, the drawer didn't look that comfortable with the awkward way he was curled inside.

The smile on Havoc's lips reflected in his sky blue eyes as he briefly remembered Kino encouraging the team as they searched.

"_Come on men," _he imitated Mustang, _"We have to find Mama! Work together, be together, love together!_ "

"_Kino," Havoc began among the noise, "I don't think unity is the problem."_

"_Unicorns?"_

_Havoc chuckled, "No, motivation is needed right now."_

"_Okay," Kino grinned and began shouting to the team, "Come on dudes, moot oblivion! Moot oblivion!"_

Havoc shook his head as he quieted his mirth. You have to admit, Havoc thought, the kid is frickin' cute.

He shrugged to himself, bent down to the bottom drawer and tucked his arms under Kino. He picked him up easily and set him on the bed near the wall, turned off the lamplight and slid into bed next to Kino. He settled in and closed his eyes when he felt Kino snuggle against his side.

"Thank you d…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All in Eastern Command woke with a groan, Mustang had ordered the search to continue with the same assignments, same places, and same teams; just as yesterday.

"Whoa," Kino exclaimed as one of the men lifted a heavy box, "you're strong! Good man!" he quoted Mustang again and Havoc chuckled.

"Sir!"

Havoc whipped around hopefully to be disappointed by the sight of red hair.

"Hi Sirkis!" Kino waved with the hand that didn't hold to Havoc's little finger.

Havoc didn't like the sight of Sirkis but tolerated his presence since he persisted on staying to help. He was assigned to Falman's group so Havoc never talked to him; now it seemed he would have to today.

"Lil' buddy!" Sirkis exclaimed in his peculiar accent of over pronouncing his vowels. He ruffled Kino's hair then turned back to Havoc.

"Sir Falman dude sent me to search here. I think he thinks I'm annoying." He pulled a cheesy grin. "Jus' kiddin', I'm not so good with the sun so I requested to search 'ere instead. He figured that I could switch with someone."

Havoc tried not to show his annoyance with this obvious teenager. "What problems to you have with sun?"

Sirkis twisted his earring as he explained, "If I stay out in sunshine too long I turn as red as my hair." He laughed.

Havoc sighed, "Fine then, switch with…Erel there with the brown hair."

"Right sir dude!" He waved.

"Yay!" Kino grinned widely up at Havoc, "Sirkis is funny, so maybe the dudes will get more…moot oblivion?"

Havoc chuckled again, "Motivation," he corrected.

"SNAKE!"

"AHHH!!"

"Jus' kiddin'!"

Some of the men near by, Havoc saw behind him, had jumped too and were now watching.

"What the crap did you throw at me?"

"I don' know but it was wet, slimy, long and it stank too."

"What?"

"Jus' pullin' your leg, man; it was a rope."

Havoc was about to shout at Sirkis but he immediately went back to work so there was really no point. He rubbed his face with his free hand while Kino laughed. This was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mustang allowed a lunch break that afternoon and Havoc had his and Kino's food when they went to sit with Falman, Breda, and Fuery. The three greeted them as they sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Havoc," Breda whispered secretively as he looked around, "I heard that Mustang has an announcement for everyone during lunch; that's why we're all in here."

"Really?" Havoc questioned, "About what?"

"I don't know." Breda shrugged.

"Lil' buddy!"

Havoc turned around from his friends to see Sirkis running towards them with food in his hand. He turned around and groaned.

"Bothersome, isn't he?" Falman shook his head.

"He kept psyching people out. No body wanted to work near him." Havoc complained.

"You don' mind if I sit with you dudes, right?" Sirkis sat next to Kino.

"Hi dude!"

"'Sup son," Sirkis kissed his head.

Havoc stiffened. Son? There was no way he could father Kino from River, that wasn't right and she wouldn't do something like that either. Wait, was this another joke? Was he trying to be funny again? This boy is sick! Havoc gazed at the others; they must've been thinking the same thing by the looks on all their faces.

"I need all of your attention," Mustang called atop of the makeshift stage at the far end of the cafeteria. Riza rolled in a projector in front of the stage as everyone quieted.

"I want to be straight forward with you about your complaints. I will not allow them after what you did the first day she came here. Yes, I hope you all feel guilty about it and if you don't I make you feel it. Hawkeye,"

The square of light flashed onto the wall to Mustang's left and she set a picture transparency onto the glass. The picture showed River's arms; red and bruised. Her wrist was entirely dark brown all the way around.

"This is what one of her arms looked like; the other didn't look any better. Her legs were similar too. _Your_ hands made these bruises."

Riza changed the picture to her scalp; also red with a small swollen cut on the back of her head from impacting with the floor.

"This was from you pulling her hair and dropping her. I must emphasize that _you_ did this."

The picture changed again to her side; brown and purple where her skin was pinched and pulled.

"_You _did this to her." The projector turned off, "I don't want to hear any complaints about staying up all night and being so sleepy during the day. I don't want to hear about how miserably dirty you are during breaks because honestly, I don't care. _You_ owe her some respect after what you did to her because _you_ all tried to kill her."

Mustang glared at the crowd as the silence settled into their thoughts.

"What the h--- did you all do to her?!" Sirkis stood up on the table; his face red. "Why'd you hurt her? I'm gonna kick all yer a--es!"

Havoc grabbed his belt and pulled him down. To the audience, Sirkis suddenly disappeared and they watched Havoc drag him out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Let me go! I've got something to say to those bas-!"

"Will you stop?!" Havoc shouted back.

"No! I'm gonna kill them all!"

"Need help?" Edward peeked around the corner.

"Are you askin' 'im or me?" Sirkis glared.

"No one is going to start anything under my command." Mustang walked into the room. "How do you know the White Alchemist?"

Sirkis sighed and Havoc let go.

"She helped me, duh," Sirkis rolled his eyes, "I met her in a bar and she healed the cut in my eye from flying glass."

Edward lifted an eyebrow, "Flying glass?"

"Yeah, you know, accidents happen."

Mustang put a hand on Sirkis's shoulder, "Will you help us still?"

"Yes," Sirkis nodded, "She's important to me and I'll help among idiots if I have to."

Mustang smiled, "Don't worry about the others because I'm sure that they feel bad enough."

Sirkis shrugged but then grinned. Mustang could feel the motivation grow inside this young man and felt great in knowing it would. Sirkis became part of the military to help defend people like the White Alchemist. He had read his record to find out that Sirkis was relatively new to the military but he was hired in knowing he would do great things.

Sirkis straightened and threw a fist into the air. "I'm gonna do my best to find Virgin first!"

Silence.

Edward closed his eyes in irritation. Wow, he thought, he just totally blew it.

"Excuse me?" Mustang's eye twitched.

"What?" Sirkis looked confused at the disturbed expressions. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you just call her Virgin?" Havoc choked.

"Yeah," Sirkis chuckled, "the pretty girl is so funny. She's so sexy and she's somehow still a virgin."

"Dang straight!"

They all turned around to see Kino come in, "Mama is so sexy."

"You are a bad influence on Kino." Havoc picked up Kino and walked out of the room.

Sirkis rolled his eyes again and chuckled, "What? You don't think it's cute how he says 'sexy'?"

"No!" Mustang and Edward shouted in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kino," Havoc rolled over to look at Kino laying next to him. He had a question that had been bothering him though out their unsuccessful day. It was horrible and the awful hole of guilt in his stomach wasn't allowing him to sleep. He really worried about River. Would they ever find her? If she wasn't here, where in the world could she be? Or was she even _in_ this world. Havoc swallowed to shove the worry down but it didn't help. If they never found her, what would happen to Kino? He didn't seem that worried since he was confident that all the adults would be successful. Poor kid, poor River; she probably missed him too. Havoc wondered if River was looking for them too-wherever she was.

"Yeah," Kino answered softly.

"Tell me about last time River disappeared," Havoc chewed his lip hopefully.

"These bad guys were after Mama," Kino cuddled closer to Havoc, "Jake tried to help us but they hurt him bad with the shovel that he fell asleep. All of us were scared and Mama stepped in front of us to protect us as the bad men came closer. Then, all of the sudden, there was white light and a big BOOM and she was gone. The bad men were scared and they ran away. Poor Merale, she was crying."

"What did you all do?" Havoc directed gently.

"We woke Jake up with water so he could help us and we looked all around on the ground but she wasn't there."

"Where did you find her?" Havoc was anxious and tried not to be angry with Kino.

"She called to us from the hotel roof." Kino smiled.

Havoc's eyes widened. They hadn't checked the roof of the base! It's been two days and it's really cold outside!

He threw off the covers and went to the door.

"Wait!" Kino jumped off and ran to Havoc.

He turned around and squatted in front of Kino, "Do you know where Mustang is sleeping?"

"No,"

"Then do me a favor," Havoc tried to stay calm but his adrenaline was stirring him up, "run down this hall and knock on the fifth door from here, the blonde lady, Hawkeye, will answer. Tell her I've gone to search the roof and to tell Mustang. Everything will go from there, now tell me what I told you."

Kino repeated the directions and took off in the other direction from Havoc.

His bare feet slapped against the tile floor as Havoc took off in a dead run. He ignored the wind on his chest and scream of his calves; he had to get to River! He kept her sweet face at the forefront of his mind to keep the pain at bay. He turned this way then later that way, bolting through the halls with adrenaline as his wings. He hoped he wasn't late. Finally, he made it to the stairs; he leaped two at a time up the spiral staircase. He got to the door and turned the rusty doorknob that never locked and swung it open.

There, a few feet in front of him was River. She laid on her side with her back to him and didn't respond to noise from the door.

"Oh no," Havoc exhaled and his breath puffed in a misty cloud, it was cold. He ran to her side and touched her blue arm. She was freezing; she had nothing on but the white robe from the hospital. Havoc gathered her into his arms and ran inside. He ran down the stairs one by one in quickstep, all the way trying to get her to wake.

"River? Hey, wake up so you can get warm. Kino's been missing you-you can't say hi to him if you're sleeping. River, River, please wake up!" Havoc stepped off the last step, stopped, and knelt down on the floor. He shook her slightly as he panted in a sort of a panic. "River, come on. Wake up, please."

He cuddled his face to her neck and listened, her heart was still beating. He slightly cupped his mouth over her smooth skin and breathed his warm breath to her skin as he rubbed her arm with his hand. He adjusted her upright and hugged her. She was so cold. He rubbed her back like scraping two sticks together; friction could bring some heat to her.

Havoc stood up but held her to his bare chest and kept rubbing though his arms were stinging. "Please, come back, River." He had to get her to the hospital; he wasn't going to be able to get her conscious by friction alone. He lifted her legs up so they wrapped around his waist and he scooted her up higher so she slumped over his shoulder; like a parent with a sleeping child. Then he hit the ground running to the hospital wing.

/\/\/\/\/\

River's skin stung but she smiled knowing that's what happens when fire melts ice. She no longer felt the hardness of concrete nor the hurt and loneliness of being lost. She felt safe and warm in the softness that enveloped her. She snuggled closer to the fire with a gentle smile as the drums beat in harmony to each other. No, not drums, heart beats; hearts don't beat in death. Blood isn't fire in cold death. Red isn't the color eyes see in the darkness of death. These lively beats were the warmth of beautiful life….but why were there two?

River slowly opened her eyes to a soft peach color but as her vision adjusted, she found that she stared at a shoulder. It was too muscular to be Kino's…Her heart stopped; or was it beating so fast that it sped past time giving the illusion that her heart stopped? However, she did know by the feel of this body she was underneath, it was a man.

Her face flushed bright red and she felt hot. What was she to do? Who was this? What were they doing on top of her? She felt her blood run cold as the shoulder against her face flexed and moved off.

Havoc's blue eyes came into view with some mixed emotion that she didn't recognize. River exhaled in sudden realization that she wasn't breathing properly.

"Are you, uh, warm now?"

River felt the vibration of his voice on her chest and she couldn't speak.

"River?" Havoc's eyebrows crease with worry, "Are you alright?"

She nodded after the gears in her head un-jammed. She didn't trust her voice yet.

Havoc smiled and turned toward the side, "Kino, she's awake."

River looked to the side too but didn't see him until she looked back at Havoc. Kino climbed up to Havoc's shoulders and smiled happily behind him.

"Mama! You're awake! Are you warm enough now?"

River finally blinked and her eyes stung a little. She nodded; still hyper aware that Havoc was still "warming her up".

"Jean's a hero!" Kino laughed, "He was all scarred about you when me, Mustang, and Hawkeye found him."

"Jean?" She croaked and her voice shook from the bubbles in her stomach.

Havoc smiled, "That's my first name."

"Hey Jean," Kino wrapped his arms around his neck and lay his head on Havoc's shoulder, "since you rescued Mama, can I call you Daddy?"

Havoc felt his cheeks get hot and he dared a look at River from the corner of his eye. She forced a smile through her colored cheeks.

"Uh," Havoc stammered, "why?"

Kino rubbed his face lovingly into Havoc's neck, "You and Mama are best together."

Havoc turned his face to River as her smile faded to a stunned expression. He didn't know what to say or if to say anything at all. As he stared into her once again lively green eyes, his insides stirred and he felt time freeze. There was no one but River.

A smile played at the corner of River's lips but it never showed since she melted under the blue sky of his eyes. The fire between them burned but there was no pain. The only pain there really was, was the hidden fact that this moment would break. However, there was no one but Havoc.


	12. A Plan

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Havoc yelled as he sat back down on the bed. River jumped and Kino squeaked.

Mustang twisted his pinky finger in the ear closest to Havoc, "What are you screaming about?"

"My calves," Havoc bent and massaged the back of his shins, "I can barley stand they hurt so much."

Mustang sighed, "You ran bare foot, that's what happens."

Havoc turned around to River and sort of blushed. He didn't know how long they stared at each other before Mustang came in; that was a little embarrassing. Especially when he mentioned them as a pair; what was wrong with saying "Havoc and River"? Why did he have to call them, "Love-birds"? Edward was the worst though.

River smiled warmly back at him, "Come here," she reached out to him.

Havoc felt Mustang and Edward's eyes staring smugly at his back. He twisted his torso around and scooted himself close to her. He wasn't sure what she was going to do but he didn't see any reason not to trust her. She reached across him and touched the upper outside of his thighs.

A warm chill ran up his spine at her touch.

"Bring your legs up so I can see," she giggled.

Havoc rocked back and set his legs on her lap as she directed then flipped over on his stomach. She pushed both pant legs up and ran her cool, thin, pale fingers over his calves. The warm chill bounced back down and up again as she softly rubbed his skin. He sighed as he identified the chill. He felt ridiculous; he never quivered under a woman's touch before.

"You stressed out all the tendons in your calves," she shook her head, "it'll be about two and half weeks before they soften out."

Mustang shrugged smugly, "Well what are you going to do, Havoc? Do you want to stay with River and Kino in your dorm or you want to get back on your feet?"

Havoc tried to look contemplative despite his annoyance as he rested his chin on his arms. He wanted both options.

"Virgin!"

Everyone's head whipped around to the doorway to see Sirkis with a big smile.

"I can't believe it! They found you! On the roof, right? What a weird place you silly woman!"

"Sirkis!" River and Kino greeted in unison before they both laughed.

"Ah, give me some love you two!" Sirkis put an arm around both of them and kissed their foreheads.

"Are you going to allow that, Daddy?" Edward whispered.

"Go away," Havoc growled. Yes, Kino stared calling him Daddy and how unfortunate that he called him daddy in front of Mustang and Edward. As touching as it was, Mustang and Edward insisted in making a joke out of it.

"What ya doin'?" Sirkis was lifting an eyebrow at Havoc's position.

"Mama's waiting for Daddy to tell her it's okay to heal him."

"Daddy?" Sirkis balked, "What does he need healin' for?"

"He hurt his leg muscles." Kino smiled.

Sirkis didn't say anything for a while but had a disappointed look on his face. "You have a funny dad, lil' buddy."

"He's a hero!"

Havoc smiled to himself out of pride. Sirkis obviously didn't like this whole thing and couldn't insult him after a heroic deed. Besides, he'd hurt Kino's feelings should he actually say something bad about his "daddy". This all worked out well.

Kino jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom connected to the room. "I have to pee."

Silence.

"Everyone," River cleared her throat to call for attention, "I want you all to know that the day after tomorrow is Kino's eighth birthday. Sirkis, could you gather the alley kids together to visit and Edward, contact Winry. All of you must be there."

Sirkis looked shocked, "Already? Boy the lil' bugger's growin'. I feel old-but probably not as old as you, dad."

Havoc sighed. "Why must you all tease me about being called dad? I almost think you're all jealous."

Mustang snorted and that made everyone stare. "Oh," he theatrically expressed false confusion, "were you serious?"

Edward lifted an eyebrow at Mustang and glared at the height difference above him.

Havoc suppressed a grin and turned to River. "Do you know what he wants?"

River shrugged, "He told me he knew so I didn't ask for details." She stared at her lap with a drained look from her eyes, "I do know that he doesn't want toys or clothes."

"Really?" Sirkis asked and his head tilted, "what does lil' buddy want then?"

River looked up and smiled. "I just want to give him what ever he wants and I want him to be surround by all those he loves." She turned to Mustang, "Could you allow nine children from the West to visit a whole day?"

"Nine?" Mustang balked, "Who are these children?"

"They're alley kids," River responded, "they're practically Kino's brothers and sisters. Sirkis will go get them and Jake will help supervise the children. In fact," River smiled and looked at Edward, "you ought to go with them so you, Winry, Sirkis, and Jake can watch them on the train."

Edward cringed internally at the thought of wrestling nine kids on a train. "Why don't you come too?"

"That's more tickets to buy, Ed. You know Winry best and I'm not separating myself from Kino." River's face was serious but it lightened some, "Besides, the children are better-behaved than you think. All you have to tell them is they're going to see me so they need to be good. Jake knows them well too so you'll have hardly anything to do because he handles them so nicely."

Mustang moaned, "I don't think we can have nine extra children and three extra adults here."

"Bull," River folded her arms and everyone was surprised, "I can have all nine children with me and I know the dorms can hold more than one person. There are only three."

"Who's Jake?" Havoc asked River.

She smiled at him, "He's a young friend of mine. He has the big brother roll among the children so he's almost like a son to me."

Havoc chuckled, "How many children are you going to adopt?"

River laughed, "As many as can fit under my ever lengthening wings."

"That was beautiful," Sirkis commented, "and I can actually see wings on you." He checked her back just in case and River giggled.

"So," River turned to Mustang, "I will do free labor for every dollar you spend on the train tickets after his birthday."

Mustang's face scrunched, "You don't have to…"

"Roy," River interrupted, "I just want to be able to give him everything he wants. He won't ask for much so it's not going to be difficult. It's very important." She stared at him with sad but demanding eyes, "Do this for him and you'll get something back. I promise you a unique gift, Roy, Edward, Alphonse, Jean, Riza, Sirkis; one that will last forever and will never be destroyed. This gift is one only Kino can give."

A flushing toilet broke the silence and Kino ran back onto the bed. "Sorry Mama, I had to poop."

River kissed his head, "That's fine." She turned to Havoc with a smile, "Jean, you need to be one your feet again."

A glow shone through the white clothing she still wore and her green optics dulled into a subconscious focus. Gently, she set her pale hands onto his calves; white sparks licked the air and danced with freedom before they disappeared under the skin. River sighed and her eyes glowed with life.

Havoc sat up without taking his blue orbs from hers; his heart was racing and the sound waves tickled his spine. He took a settling breath before he spoke, "Thank you, River."


	13. To Play

"Mama! Mother! Kino!" Nine children exclaimed all at once, as the door swung open with out a sound.

Havoc, River, and Kino started awake in bed at the sudden shouts. Kino sat up in-between River and Havoc and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"Everybody! You came, I can't believe it!" Kino climbed over Havoc and ran to them. They greeted him with hugs and kisses before turning to River. She noticed with a tired smile that all nine had taken baths and were dressed appropriately.

Jacob appeared in the doorway with a smile but it immediately disappeared upon seeing the shirtless man in bed next to her and he exited just as quickly.

"Come on kids," Jacob called from the hall to the children, "Uh, come out here."

"Why?" a girl asked, she had blonde hair and looked the oldest of the children. "Mama's right here."

River laughed and slid over Havoc in her dressy nightgown. The children gasped and cried with joy as they gathered around her like sunflowers to the sun.

"Jake?" River began to call him in but Jacob was quick to answer.

"No, I can see you out here, ya know," He stuttered, "they're innocent and I'm not-er-sorry to barge in on you two-I mean-the leader guy said we could so I didn't think-ya know, sorry."

"'The leader guy' has an official title, mind you." Mustang smiled teasingly at Jacob before showing in the doorway; Riza behind him. "Aw," Mustang scowled sarcastically, "put a shirt on, you're scarring the kid."

"Are you pretending to care about kid," Havoc smirked, "to hide your jealousy?"

Mustang rolled his eyes and made an exasperated spitting sound, "Naw, been there, done that. I hope you feel accomplished of yourself though, that's always important-especially for greenhorns."

Havoc lazily glared at Mustang.

"Jake isn't a kid." The oldest blonde's hazel eyes darted between the men. "He's gotten his deep voice, body hair and his actions have changed so he's a man just like you. He has been for a while."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Was Jacob's reply from the hall.

Mustang was about to speak when a chuckle behind him pulled at his attention.

Falman smiled down at her with obvious mirth, "Elizabeth, right?"

The little girl beamed with pride, "Yes and I'm 10 years old, do you like my name? It was the name of a queen on a TV show so I named myself after her."

Falman nodded, "It suits you."

"I know."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Havoc's voice turned all heads to the boy standing on the bed.

"Watch as I jump off this bed!" The boy bounced and landed on the floor with youthful grace and a child giggled.

"Jumper," River shook her head, "I know there's all these new things for you to jump but please ask before you go and do your stunts, okay?"

The 8 year old smiled sheepishly at Mustang, "Sorry," his eyes slid to the dresser, "Can I jump that?" He pointed.

"No, it's too dangerous," Havoc set a hand on his shoulder, "and it's not meant to be jumped."

"What's this?" All looked to the dirty blonde-haired boy holding boxers up inside the bathroom.

"Henry," River's voice was wary, "put that down."

"But what is it?" Henry held them to his nose and took a deep inhale. He pulled them away with a scrunched face. "Ew, it smells!"

Havoc bolted to the bathroom and he jerked the underwear out of the boy's hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" A small brown haired boy cringed, "Those are underpants Henry, and you just put them in your face!"

"EWWW!" The little ones all chorused.

"Now, now, all of you," River quickly acted to change the subject, "have you all introduced yourselves?"

"Eddy knows us," Elizabeth shrugged, "and Winry too."

"River!" Winry came in suddenly and embraced her.

"Winry," River staggered.

A child nearby laughed in a high octave.

"So," River smiled and looked about, "is everyone here?" She named them in her head: Mustang, Riza, Falman, Winry and now showing up; Edward, Alphonse, Fuery, Breda,…where was…?

"Hey lil' tikes! Mornin' Virgin!" Sirkis slid in his socks across the floor into view.

Jumper screamed for Sirkis and ran to into him with his arms out wide and the red head laughed.

"So we're all here," Mustang became everyone's moment of focus, "I've been anxious to know what wishes you have in mind for your birthday, Kino."

The boy smiled sweetly and it reflected with tangible purity from his blue eyes. "I want to play with everyone."

"Where?" Mustang slipped his hands in his pockets.

"There's a park nearby," Havoc shrugged, "do you want to play there?"

Kino's face lit up, "Yes!"

The military men dressed in civilian clothes and loaded everyone into the jeeps before taking off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So," Fuery began as he sat next to her in one of the many cars headed to the park, "What's your name?"

She had short dark hair; that stuck up in the back where it was shorter and her auburn irises stared warily. "Zipper," she almost whispered as she fiddled with something in her hands.

"Did you name yourself too?" Fuery pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"Yeah," Charlie, the boy on his other side interrupted with a drawling inflection in his voice, "but I know this guy who named himself Stupid."

"_He tells stories," _River had told him as they loaded up, _"he has a tone he uses so you know when he's telling a tall tale."_

Fuery just nodded then turned his head to the sound from the floor.

Zipper quickly dived for it but the seatbelt stopped her inches from the object. Fuery grabbed it for her and saw that it was a beaten up battery. He looked curiously at her and she blushed as he saw three broken zippers and seven short wires in her hands.

Fuery smiled and handed the battery to her. "Zipper, what do you like to do?"

She peeked at him under her eyelashes and smiled, "I collect batteries, wires, zippers and I like to make things."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The brown-haired boy next to Breda gasped again and jerked away from the window. Breda was getting tired of that and glared straight ahead at the wheel.

Afton giggled in the back too; as he did the last several times that Leo gasped in fear. The boy in the back found _everything_ funny, apparently.

"What now, Leo?" He mumbled.

"I'm afraid of cats," Leo's blue eyes were wide as he squished himself into the back of the seat. "There was a cat out there."

"So?" Breda glanced at the boy.

"It was big and black."

"Big? You sure it wasn't a dog?"

"Maybe," Leo relaxed some and so did Breda. "but," Leo inhaled worriedly, "I'm afraid of dogs."

Breda rolled his eyes. Tall street lamps, men with beards, the color pink, really old men, germs, dark windows, machines, cats, dogs-the list seemed endless. Yet, he felt some common ground with this kid in the fear of dogs. Nasty creatures that bite, carry diseases and cause deaths.

"I hate dogs too." Breda said and glanced again at the big eyes that looked surprised at him. He couldn't hold back the slight smile tickling his lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And that's how you do multiplication," Falman drove erect in his seat with amazement at how quickly Elizabeth learned things.

"I see," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "so two multiplied by six would be…..twelve."

"Yes!"

Mustang moaned in the back next to Tanade (Taw-naw-day). A girl who he gave up on talking to because, according to River, she was very shy but really liked an adult's company. Basically, she just wasn't a talker.

So having nothing really to do, Mustang was bored and the conversation up front with Elizabeth and Falman was far from entertaining. "Falman, can we talk of something else?"

"You don't think she's a genius?" Falman was too fascinated to have his good mood dampened.

"Sure," Ron, the girl sitting on the other side next to Mustang in the back pouted, "but Roy doesn't want to talk about smart stuff anymore." Her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and small light freckles blended in her skin.

Mustang thought she was okay for a girl but he knew that she had taken an obvious liking to him. She had given him her name with such admiration. She had an interesting name so he figured she named herself. Now curiosity nagged at him to replace his boredom.

"Why did you give yourself a boy's name, Ron?"

Her blue eyes sparkled, "Ron was my daddy's name and he was a hero. He saved people."

"Oh," Mustang thought for a minute, "What does your dad do?" he asked though he had an idea.

Ron's smile softened, "He died doing his job, and he had a coat just like the one you were waring. I remember because I tried it on once before they took it away."

Mustang felt a pang in his chest for the young girl and was afraid to ask anything else but she talked on like she read his mind.

"My mommy died a long time ago but I don't know when. I remember a black day though…sort of, anyway. Daddy cried too and then Mrs. Becker watched me for a while until some strange men came to my house with daddy's jacket."

"I'm sorry," Mustang attempted a smile.

"For what?" Ron's eyebrows scrunched.

Mustang shook his head as he fought his spreading smile, "Nothing I guess, I mean I feel sorry for you."

Her face softened and she was curious, "Why? I have a good life."

Mustang's face was composed but his insides stirred in the wake of her innocence. He stared into her light green eyes that showed nothing but the good in the world from the depths of sorrow. It seemed Ron knew nothing but optimism. He was proud of her but he still felt a pain inside. Too soon she'd see how cruel the world was.

He spared a glance at Riza in the passenger seat (Elizabeth was set in the middle of Falman and her). She only stared out the window with her hand at her mouth; contemplative as usual.

He looked back at Ron when she tugged his sleeve.

Ron's eyes watered but she smiled like she was witnessing a miracle. "You look just like my daddy!"

Mustang flinched instinctively like the phrase had daggers. Ron hugged Mustang awkwardly in the tangle of seatbelts. What could he do? Groaning, he rubbed his eyes; he could already hear the teasing.

"How cute," Falman grinned mischievously in the rear-view mirror, "You and Havoc can be the Parent Pose!"

"You realize you're tempting me to put you on probation duty." Mustang growled.

Falman laughed, "Because you know it bores me to death?"

Mustang smirked, "You could replace the janitor for a free week."

"No thanks," Falman shook his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They all arrived at the park and gathered in the empty field of green grass under the leaving afternoon sun. Havoc held a palm-sized leather ball in his hand.

"So Kino," Havoc bushed back his dark colored bangs, "I've got a ball we can play with, if you want."

Kino had a look in his eye for a second before he grabbed the ball from Havoc and ran off. "Try and get me, daddy!"

Mustang moaned as he walked to the sidelines with Elizabeth and Ron screaming joyfully clinging to his legs.

"Can't you find something else to do?" Mustang complained.

"No way, daddy!" Ron laughed, "I'm staying with you!"

Alphonse walked over, "You two could ride on my feet," he offered shyly, "I don't get tired and I'm really strong so it's no problem at all."

"Can I jump you?" Jumper asked behind Mustang.

"Uh, sure," Alphonse shrugged, "though I don't know what you mean."

Elizabeth stood up, "Just get on your hands and knees and let him jump off you."

"I got you, Kino!" Havoc swooped his arms around the boy and he screamed playfully.

"Save me, Mama! Save me!" Kino called through the giggles caused by Havoc's tickling.

"I'm coming, Kino!" River tackled Havoc and almost knocked him over.

"Hey," Havoc chuckled, "You can't be on the boy's side-that's two against one!"

"Oh, be a man, Havoc!" River laughed.

"It's just a trash can," Breda sighed with his head back in exasperation, "what is it about these random things that scares you?"

"Nothing," Leo peered around Breda's leg, "I just hate them because I had to sleep in one once. It made so much noise that Mama had to come in with me to make the noises stop."

Breda immediately regretted his last words but was eager to change the subject.

"Do you want to play ball then?" Breda nodded towards Havoc, River and Kino who had abandoned the ball to wrestle each other in the grass.

"Can I jump you?"

Breda turned to the trash can where Jumper sat on it with innocent and curious eyes.

"Eww, Jumper," Leo cringed, "that trash can has lots of icky things in it! You'll get sick!"

"Yeah," Charlie drawled from Breda's side, "otherwise you'll have aliens growing into your skin; that happened once to the guy named Stupid."

_What the…_Breda's eye twitched.

"Yeah right," Jumper rolled his eyes, "next thing you know, there will be wild rabid girls that like tell-tale boys like you."

Charlie was silent but Breda could see the tears building. He was about to speak up before Jumper wrapped his arms gently around Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, it's okay. At least we know when you're telling a story because you use that funny voice. It's okay that you like to tell stories, remember what Mama said?"

Charlie sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah, I remember."

Jumper ruffled Charlie's hair, "Good, I love you, Charlie."

"See it now?" Falman was squatted in the sand with excitement bubbling inside him.

"Hmmm…" Elizabeth stared hard at the sand and squinted. Giving up she reached into her pocket and pulled out a rounded piece of glass. She held it to her open eye and read the scribbles in the sand Falman had drawn. "Oh I see now," She nodded, "could you explain…long division…again?"

Falman pointed at the glass in her hand, "Can I see that?"

Elizabeth handed it over and Falman held it to his eye. Holy crap, he could barely see through it. The scratches and the ding in the side were really distracting and it was so small.

Falman put his hand directly in front of her face. "Can you see my hand clearly?"

"No," Elizabeth shook her head, "Mama did this to me before-I can see things better when they're far away."

"Oh, so you found this?" Falman handed her little eye glass back to her.

"Yep," she smiled, "Mama found it for me."

"Can I jump you?" Jumper rocked on his feet.

"Why? Is it because you think I'm short enough to jump from where you're standing?" Edward growled and turned away, "Ah! Henry! Put that down right now!"

"What is it?"

"Something that you don't put in your mouth-Put it down!"

Henry sniffed the crow's feather in his fingers. "Eww!"

Afton let a shrill ring of laughter and ran after Edward as he raced to swat the feather out of Henry's hand.

"That carries bad germs, Henry. You will definitely get sick if you taste it." Edward had his hands on his hips but they jumped when sudden impact hit his back.

He turned around to see Afton on his back laughing in a little girl's octave. What was wrong with this kid? Not only did he laugh at everything but he wasn't very graceful either.

"You get it?" Fuery smiled at Zipper as she peered into the hood of the jeep with her wide auburn eyes.

"It's beautiful!"

"I know," Winry rubbed the battery with her finger. She had joined them just to see what they were doing and ended up staying.

Fuery chuckled, "Yeah, but that's all I know about cars. I don't know enough to disassemble and reassemble it."

"Disa-what?" Zipper's head tilted.

"Disassemble means to take it apart and reassemble is to put it back together." Fuery smiled.

"I love the disassemble part! It's the best!" Winry sighed with glee, "I need to check Edward's arm, now that I think of it." With that she left.

"Bye Winry," Fuery waved but he didn't think she heard him.

"Disass…" Zipper twisted her tongue in her mouth.

Fuery chuckled as she tried to say the two words and he helped her pronounce them. She was so sweet and he could really relate to her. Though remembering the names of the parts, she could very well remember how they connected and worked.

"You're a very miraculous girl, Zipper." Fuery set his hand gently on her shoulder.

Sirkis put his arm out and dared Jumper to leap over without touching it. Jumper had great delight in the challenge and eventually succeeded. Breda, Falman, Elizabeth, Henry, Afton, Leo, and Charlie watched and encouraged then cheered with Jumper as he cleared Sirkis's arm.

The sun began its steep decline to the horizon and the cool night air weeps the ground from the other side of the setting sun to take in the darkness. The trees and the grass let out a sigh into sleep to await the next rise of the sun. For sure it would be up again, the quiet world knew, as they said farewell to the sun.

"Let's all play ball before today ends!" Kino yelled with his pure smile as he held the ball with two hands above his head.

"Is that one of your wishes?" River smiled and brushed his bangs back.

"Yes!"

Havoc had the ball and ran but Mustang tackled him from the side; knocking him to the ground. Breda picked up the rolling ball and handed it to Jumper. Everyone complained because they all knew that it would be probably an hour before they got the ball back from the little cheetah-kid.

Elizabeth out-smarted Jumper around a tree and tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah!" Falman cheered, "that's my girl!"

"Your girl?" Mustang eyed Falman and the grey haired man started at his own realization.

"Want to join the 'parent pose'?" Mustang teased.

Henry picked up the ball and sniffed it before attempting to lick it. Fuery, Alphonse and Falman ran to stop him.

Alphonse tossed the ball over the gaining crowd of men and children to Winry in the back but he threw it too hard. It flew over Winry, hit a trash can and it flew back over Winry's head and into the crowd. Jumper squirmed out of the dog pile with the ball in his grasp and ran.

Later, Jumper handed the ball to Afton after he jumped an empty picnic table. However, Afton laughed so hard about Breda charging him that he just fell to the ground in hysterics. Everyone was hit by the boy's contagious laughter and couldn't stop laughing until Edward picked up the ball and ran. Mustang was the first to charge. Edward skidded into a sharp corner and took off in the other direction.

"Come on snapping turtle!" Edward provoked over his shoulder.

"Shut it you cyborg-ic shrimp!" Mustang yelled. (_AN:: cyborg: half man, half machine_)

Edward turned on his heel and chucked the ball into Mustang's face.

After re-building the spirit of the game, Fuery handed the ball off to Zipper and she ran a distance before passing to Elizabeth. Falman grabbed her and she laughed while the ball rolled away. Winry picked it up and Edward glomped her but quickly let go as he saw the ball roll away.

"You two should be together," Elizabeth said and ran off. Edward looked Winry in the face and she smiled. He blushed and walked away.

River picked it up and ran. Mustang just missed her and Edward just let her pass. Kino was running after her but he was laughing so it slowed him down. Havoc glomped her when she looked over her shoulder at Kino but Breda took him to the ground. River spun, gained her balance and ran. Alphonse chased her but Afton bounced off River's hip as he had run into her.

Everyone was concerned until they saw that Afton was laughing so hard that it wasn't audible. Again, the comic relief in the atmosphere tickled all out on the field as the sun finally began to tuck itself under the horizon.

Riza sat next to Tanade on a table bench and watched with a smile as Mustang and the others laugh like they hadn't before in a long time. She caught herself laughing but didn't bother to stop. It kept some of the sadness of the ending day to a minimum.

She reflected on the conversation in the car between Mustang and Ron; she felt again the touching emotion of that moment. She had to act contemplative to keep the tears at bay. Something about children, Riza never thought, made the world a bit brighter, more colorful, and more fun. This tender innocence really brought out a more gentle side to everyone.

Riza's heart was wild in her chest as she felt a wave of emotion emanate from Mustang's smile as Ron hung on him. What would it be like to have a child like her that Riza could call her own? Maybe that was a little too perceptive.

Tanade yawned next to her and cuddled into her side. Riza didn't know what to do but let the child get comfortable under her arm. After a couple seconds, Tanade climbed into her lap, got comfortable and fell asleep.

Riza smiled and embraced the small brunette close. This felt right to her, just this moment with this quiet little girl. Riza didn't say a lot to her but she didn't need to now. Riza's smile puckered and she kissed Tanade's sweet head without any thought then held her closer.

A shadow fell on Riza and she saw Mustang in front of her with a sweet smile on his lips. She blushed a little but didn't want to move.

"You too, huh?" Mustang picked up Ron when she began rubbing an eye of sleepiness.

"How couldn't I?" Riza stood up but Tanade didn't stir except to wrap her arms around Riza's neck.

"They leave today," Mustang's smile disappeared, "Sirkis is going to load them up and take them back West."

"What's going to happen to them?" Riza's eyebrows creased as she remembered these sweethearts lived on the street.

Mustang glared worriedly at the ground, "I don't know."

The two looked back at River and Havoc who held Kino in his arms. Kino was upright and talking to him.

"What's wrong?" Havoc caught their worried faces and stopped.

"Where are the children going?" Mustang asked.

River smiled tenderly seeing Riza holding Tanade and Mustang carrying Ron. "Where ever they wish," River answered, "They could very well stay in an orphanage but they prefer the streets."

"Why?" Havoc asked.

"That's where I took them in and cared for them." River shrugged, "they'll go to the place they feel is home." River's eyes glazed with coming tears, "That's what angels do."

Sirkis stood leaning against the truck's driver door as the military said good bye to the children.

"I won't forget you, Fuery." Zipper smiled warmly and kissed his cheek.

"Be safe out there," Fuery said in sort of a rush from the sweet gesture.

"I'll see you again someday," Zipper smiled and she dropped a blue zipper in Fuery's open hand, "I promise."

"I miss you, daddy," Ron cried into Mustang's shoulder as he tried to set her in the back of the truck.

"Please let go Ron," Mustang said gently but even his own arms wouldn't obey.

"I don't want to go away," Ron sobbed, "don't leave me."

Mustang felt her kiss his neck and he pulled her out to hug her tightly again.

Riza did everything she could to keep the tears back as she let go of Tanade and watch Mustang with Ron.

"Bye Breda," Charlie, Jumper, Afton, and Henry said in unison with smiles and waves.

"See you kids, stay out of trouble." Breda smiled and waved back.

The boys laughed and waved to Edward, Winry and Alphonse. Of course, they waved back. Winry let a tear fall and hoped it would dry quickly; a shiver shook her spine.

Edward saw her tear and instinctively wiped it away with his flesh hand. She flinched and looked at him. He held his red coat in front of her without eye contact and she put it on with a smile.

Falman hugged Elizabeth tightly and set her in the truck.

"I'll practice lots," Elizabeth said, "so when I come back, I'll be smarter and you can teach me more."

"I do hope I can see you again," Falman tucked a hair strand behind her ear. Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she smiled mischievously at his surprised reaction, "there, you're part of the parent pose-whatever that means."

After all the children said their good-byes and were all in the truck, Sirkis started the engine and rode the angels in the back to the West, to the setting sun.

_Two words of evil to blame for this HUGE delay: Senior Project. It's killing me slowly and taking a crap load out of my time. Also the pretty weather has been distracting. I wanted to be outside. Sorry, for the annoying delay. Hope you liked it! Thank you!! R&R!!_


	14. One Last Night

"Was that fun, Kino?" Havoc asked Kino as he carried him.

"Yes, daddy," Kino nodded.

"So what's another wish you have? We still have a little time left." Havoc glanced at the sun and it was half-gone.

"Well," Kino thought, "I want to fly, I want to go up there." Kino pointed to the sky sprayed with gold, pink, and light blue.

"Hm," Havoc thought for a minute then turned to Mustang.

"How about a hot-air balloon?" Mustang forced a smile under his tired eyes.

"Are you okay?" River touched his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Mustang nodded.

"You miss Ron," River bit her lip, "I miss them too."

He nodded again. "I hope they'll be alright."

"They will be just fine." River smiled.

"What's a hot air balloon?" Kino asked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After they got the cloth laid out and tied, Mustang slipped on his glove. "Here we go," Mustang snapped in the opening, letting a small spark heat the oxygen inside and the balloon inhaled with life.

Kino clapped his hands with excitement. "That's so awesome, Mustang! Do it again!"

River and Havoc laughed softly as the basket they stood in began to rise.

"You sure you don't want to join us?" River asked.

"Nah, I'll stay down here and make sure you stay tied here." Mustang's smile reflected in his eyes this time.

Kino peeked over the edge and gasped. "Wow, do you see how high we are?"

"Yep," Havoc said as put his arm around River's back. She smiled and turned into his chest as they watched Kino look about the world 50feet in the air.

The sun was now just peeking over the horizon; taking its beautiful colors with it relentlessly. Havoc looked at River as the wind blew her hair back and her eyes gazing at the sun. Her beautiful skin glowed in the sun's fading light, his heart fluttered, and he held her closer as though the sunset would take her with it.

She looked up at Havoc to see his blue irises of the afternoon sky staring down into her. His eyes were soft and deep with love as the primer to the canvass that held the cool hue of his orbs. The last light from the sun gleamed across his soft skin between her fingers as they caressed his face.

"I love you," she whispered under the pressure of the chemistry between them.

"I love you too," he whispered back as the green emotion of her eyes and the longing in his heart drew him closer.

She closed her eyes and welcomed the touch of his lips to hers.

Everything was perfect, the sunset, the weightlessness, the feeling in the atmosphere. The day was a picture developed and the moment was full of colors that melted hearts together. Life was how it should be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Was that fun?" Mustang asked Kino as the three of them stepped out of the basket, "Was it what you wanted?"

"Yep," Kino nodded and hugged Mustang as he rubbed Kino's back with a sweet smile. Kino looked up at him with innocent blue. "All my wishes came true today."

"Good," Mustang ruffled his hair, "what'd you see?"

"The ground, the sun," Kino paused, "Mama and Daddy kissing, the roof of the…..what do you call the building you live in?"

Mustang glared teasingly over his shoulder at Havoc as he held River's hand. Havoc looked smug and Mustang turned back to Kino. "Oh, we call it a base. It's really where we work."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kino lay between River and Havoc who slept heavily from the all the excitement that happened that day. However, River and Kino stayed wide-awake.

"It finally came," Kino smiled with purity that would make a wedding dress look dull, "my birthday finally came."

"Yes," River choked, "but you had your wishes, right?"

"I wanted to see beautiful things," Kino nodded, "and I saw them all today."

"Was it what you wanted?" River wiped away her tears that she could nothing to stop.

"Yes," Kino's voice weakened and his breath began to fade. "Thank you…"

"I wish there was something I could do to save you, my dear Kino," River held his little unconscious body close to her as she sobbed, "my powers aren't going to save you from this disease that has been killing you slowly since your birth." River felt Kino's last small breath escape his lips and roll down her chest. "I was there, sweetheart," River whispered but it lacked the softness because the strangling tears, "I knew your mother who died to give you this life that was worth every moment of her pain." River sobbed quietly as Kino's body warmth slowly faded.

"_I love you, Mama."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

River entered into Mustang's office that morning with Kino wrapped in a bed quilt. Her face was blank and she was still in the barrowed men's pajamas.

Mustang's smile wiped clean immediately as he saw closer that her eyes were red from tears draining the moisture from them.

"What's wrong?" Mustang stood up and Riza behind him stood in ready.

Havoc appeared in the doorway, cleaned and dressed neatly. "There you are. River?"

Tears fell again as she set Kino's wrapped body on Mustang's desk. "Yesterday was his last day. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to smile for Kino with out any sadness. He died last night in my arms. I couldn't do anything to save him." River's knees shook under her weight and finally collapsed under her.

"No," Havoc's pupils dilated as his mind realized Kino was in the blanket. He staggered bewildered to River. "Please, no."

Mustang and Riza were frozen but Mustang forced himself back from the form on his desk.

"No, not Kino," Havoc knelt slowly next to River.

"I tried," River sobbed, "I really tried. I wanted him to live!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

River cried into Havoc's chest as a couple of men lowered the small casket down into the ground of the near by cemetery. Edward and Alphonse stood among the others in the military. Silent and heads bowed in heavy reverence. Winry was there as well since she missed her train yesterday.

The atmosphere was heavy and colorless despite the many different flowers that attempted to put smiles on the wet faces that surrounded them. The sun didn't bring any comfort to the black day or the people in black but shined on someone else's day. Everything was dreary: the dark clouds in everyone's heart, the out of place flowers, the wind that moaned. The perfect yesterday rose with a sorrowful morning. Kino was gone and so was the joy the day could've had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Jean," River said softly over Kino's head between them in the bed, "tell Kino how you felt about today."_

"_Well," Havoc thought for a moment, "I don't know, I really had a good day today; a sort of day that I haven't had in a long time."_

"_Was it your best day ever?" Kino's smile beamed at him even in the darkness._

"_Yeah," Havoc smiled brightly back, "It's my most favorite day so far." _

"_Daddy," Kino kissed his chin, "I want you to know my wishes."_

"_Okay," Havoc adjusted his position._

"_I saw beautiful things today." Kino scooted closer, "I saw kids and grown-ups play and I saw you and Mama kiss and I saw a pretty sunset to a very pretty day."_

"_That was all you wanted?" Havoc asked, "That was really all that you wanted?"_

"_Yep," Kino chuckled, "and my birthday was better than I thought!"_

_Havoc kissed the smiling the boy, "You're much more grown up than your age, son." He hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you and…." Havoc felt the fatigue pulling at his eyelids and consciousness. He yawned, "..I love you very much."_

_Kino chuckled, "Sleep Daddy, you're gonna need your rest tomorrow."_

Havoc slumped against the brick wall from the overbearing pressure inside his chest. He couldn't believe his son was gone. So suddenly in the middle of the night, didn't even get to say goodbye, he died right there in River's arms. She had told him that a mysterious and rare disease in Kino's blood lead him slowly to his death. Why Kino? He was the best child anyone could ever ask for; he was perfect. So why him?

Havoc dug his fingers in his hair and tightened his hands into fists. Kino shouldn't have died!

Through the blur of tears, Havoc reached into his chest pocket for his cigarettes; seeking the numbness they brought to dull the pain of falling apart.

After it lit, he took a big inhale. He gagged and coughed so hard he rolled to his hands and knees for support. He tried again, his throat burned and there was a faint taste in his mouth, like yawning in a cloud of rotten stink. He tried again but his body refused and kicked it out, gently this time. Havoc was suddenly disgusted with himself, he never smoked when Kino was around but he pushed that aside. He inhaled the cigarette's smoke again. This time, Havoc could feel the effects slowly calming his body. After a few more slow inhales, Havoc felt no pain.

/\/\/\/\/\

River stood in front of him, her shadow on his numb form like a black hospital blanket.

"Don't do this, Jean," River knelt in front of him. He sat still with out looking at her; like a scarecrow lacking straw. His blue eyes mixed with an ash gray as he gazed at nothing to his right.

River scooted closer to his left side, removed the dead butt from his fingers, and touched his chest. "These cigarettes, Jean," her voice lowered as she spoke his name with delicate notes of an angel that made his ears listen more intently.

"These things will kill you," her voice choked, "the smoke blackens your lungs so you die suffocating. I don't want to lose you too."

Havoc turned his sad face to her, "Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you tell me before he died?"

River's face was blank but her building tears gave away her emotions, "I couldn't; it is as simple as that. I've known since the first time I held him. I knew the exact date and time. You don't think I wanted to do something? Knowing that everyday and every moment that passed would bring him closer his end, you think that I didn't try everything in my power to save him? Every second I wanted to give him the very best but knowing I couldn't through our conditions. My heart was broken the instant I touched him, I cried every night as I listened to his limited breaths but you got to see him as he was: whole, perfect, and unconditionally happy with unconditional love. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to see that."

Tears fell down Havoc's face as he accepted this. It didn't ease his heart but some chaos in his heart settled.

"Have you ever heard, 'there's a reason for every season'?" River's soft voice returned and Havoc embraced the gentle sound.

"Kino didn't have to be here, he was too good for this world." River's lips lifted in the corners but the attempt to widen failed, "Kino taught me to move on and not dwell on things. I know this time of mourning will pass and by then I want to smile for Kino." River kissed Havoc's stained face, "How about you?"

Havoc closed his eyes for a second and Kino was there, peeking over River's shoulders with his heavenly smile that showed some of the brilliance that filled and colored his blue eyes. The sky was captured inside his sweet irises because that was where he always looked no matter were he was in life.

River let Havoc's head fall on her shoulder as the tears followed each other down his cheeks. He couldn't help it and he didn't want to feel nothing again. Feeling pain was better than feeling nothing at all.

River knelt there for the late morning to early afternoon crying with him. She gave as much comfort as she could offer and wishing that Kino could be the one to make him smile; he was a professional when it came to overturning sad faces.

"Tell me River," Havoc sat up with great fatigue pulling at the skin under his eyes as River stood up gracefully and stretched her legs, "did Kino die happy? Was he smiling? What was the last thing he said?"

River nodded; trying to smile through her sobs and unwilling muscles, "He said, 'thank you'."

Havoc buried his face in his hands and River embraced him again as he rubbed his back. "It's okay, Jean."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Edward," River set her hands on her hips but Edward kept his back to her; facing the moon.

Night had fallen and she sought Edward out to find him on the roof of Eastern Command; sitting atop the roof of the doorway to the staircase leading to the top floor of the base. He sat on the rounded point and let his feet lay on the steep slope.

"Edward, Winry's worried about you; she doesn't know where you are." River sighed.

"You didn't want anyone to give him toys because you didn't want things to remind you of him, right?" Edward almost mumbled as picked at a crevice in his automail arm.

"Yes," River wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Why? Don't you want to remember him? Wasn't he the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"I don't need material things to remember him; yes he is the best thing that ever happened to me and I could never forget the angel that he was-that he is."

"What did you try in attempts to save him?" Edward continued to stare at the half moon.

"Everything," River began her climb up the doorway to the little roof in pajamas, "I knew what was wrong and I knew how to fix it but the circle wouldn't let me do anything. I searched medicine that I knew the contents of and there was nothing that would help him. I didn't bother for a doctor because I knew they wouldn't know. Besides, it's a rare disease; I read that in a book once. The information was recent and they still didn't have a cure." River sat next to Edward but he didn't move his focus. He looked angry.

"What else?" His lips barely moved but the tendon in his jaw flexed.

"I fought with this alchemy and was punished. I didn't dare argue again." She grasped the circle under the button up shirt. "My punishment made me see declining time clocks above everyone's heads. I watched many people die while I stood still-I couldn't move. I don't know how long I was like that but I cried the whole time." River grasped her pant legs in her fist as the emblem about her neck suddenly felt evil.

"Get rid of it." Edward growled and whipped his head around, his gold gaze hard and angry.

River stared blankly back. "I can't and I won't." Her voice rose and her eyes hardened, "I may not have been able to save Kino but I've been able to save many others. This alchemy doesn't tolerate selfish actions. Kino didn't die for nothing!"

"How would you know? Was wanting to spare Kino's life selfish?" Edward yelled in her face.

"Was trying to bring someone back to life selfish?" River snapped back.

Edward's expression broke and he backed away.

"That's right," River glared, "I know what you've done with alchemy. Ever since you touched it that night at Winry's I've known. You're d**n lucky that you even have Al!"

Edward slumped and turned back to the moon without a word of retort.

"But I understand your feelings during that time and I understand why you did it." River's voice lost all wrath as she spoke. "Considering all the crap you've been through, are you grateful?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm grateful for Kino's death."

Edward jumped, "You're _glad_ that he's dead?"

"What kind of question is that?! I'm not glad that he's gone; I'm humbly _**grateful**_! There's a BIG difference, you idiot!" River folded her arms.

Edward sat back, "I don't get you."

River rolled her eyes but her expression quickly softened, "I miss Kino terribly and I'm very hurt by his passing. However, I've learned so much from him. I'm grateful for what Kino taught me and I'm grateful that his death is teaching me how to use those things he's given me. That's what I mean by 'I'm grateful for Kino's death'. I know it sounds bad but that sort of statement requires unbiased thinking in order to hear the real meaning."

"You're twisted."

River chuckled darkly, "No, just perceptive. What you put under a magnifying glass gets bigger."

"Now you're talking in riddles."

River sighed, "Ed, I know you're not that dense so quit acting so shallow."

Edward slid his glare to her from the corner of his eye.

"Alright," River shook her head and scratched the back of her neck absent mindedly, "I'll explain then. We'll use you as an example."

Edward slid his gold irises back to the half moon.

"Ed, knowing what I know about you I can say you're selfish for wanting something for you bad enough that you would shove away the only family you have left and ignore the warnings just to get what you want. You're also a coward that you would burn down your own house so you couldn't face your past and that you wouldn't have a reason to go back. You're arrogant, ungrateful to the one who gives you independence and the ability to move; which you probably don't deserve. You're impulsive, and pathetically desperate enough to chase after something that does not exist."

River watched Edward's face carefully; there was no anger but the gold of his eyes began to shimmer and dance in the moon's rays. River let her tears fall for him. He had taken her unwanted criticism with painful gratitude.

"But I can also say, Edward," River moved closer to him and set one leg behind him as the other was straight to her side. She took out his hair tie and began to play with his hair. "You are a driven young man with big dreams. Sometimes it gets you in trouble but you'll do everything you can to fix your mistakes and keep your developing morals. You also are a brave soul to take the justice of your missteps. You love your brother with a deeper love because of your understanding of how important family is to life. Through him, you also know the power of forgiveness. You're a good person because people wants to get to know you. Everyone likes heroes and legends of greatness. You also have a deeper understanding in life that many will never obtain. Your journey is a road less traveled by and it has made all the difference."

Edward thought deeply about these things and meaning to her statement about magnifying glasses. She put the glass over the bad things and he felt like he didn't deserve anything but when she moved the glass. He never thought such good things about himself. He'd never heard such beautiful words of encouragement. He wanted to let his joyful tears flow with a better perspective of himself. The negative things she'd said opened up his eyes to some things he'd been blind towards and the positive things gave him will to fix them. It made sense now and a smile tickled the corner of his lips.

"I give up!" River yelled and flung his hair sideways that the ends hit him in the eye.

"Ow! River!"

"I've tried Elizabeth's hair, Ron's hair…Why can't I braid?!" River ranted and grabbed his hair back; pulling down in her frustration.

"River!! Ow! Pulling! It hurts!"

"I mean, Jake can braid hair so why is it that I, a woman, is braiding retarded?!"

"Let go, da***t!!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yata! I has anuder chappie I done did! Sorry tis such a sorrowful chapter of the story. I didn't want to write it but I hased toooo! Don't hurt me! I love-ed Kino too! Hehe, I sound like an idiot and then I sound british…hehehe!


	15. Sparks

"What?!" Mustang slammed his hands on his desk as he stood urgently, "What do they want now?"

Riza's face didn't change in the slightest as she spoke, "What they came for last time, sir."

Mustang let his hands slide of the desk's surface as he turned around to face the window. He propped his arm above him on the glass pane as he stared through the concrete below.

"Why must they make things so difficult?" Mustang sighed, "She can't handle that right now, especially Havoc."

Riza's face softened under sad pressure behind him but she didn't speak.

"It's only been two weeks," Mustang's voice sounded in worry for the events ahead, "our first priority is to protect the White Alchemist. They are not going to take her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

River sat quietly beside Havoc holding the fork with a blob of mashed potatoes hovering in front of his face.

"Please sweetheart," River brushed the back of her hand against Havoc's jaw line, "Eat this, you can't function well with an empty stomach all day."

Havoc leaned his head into her hand with out a retort but avoided looking into her eyes. He hadn't spoken very much the passed two weeks and he barely ate anything. Mustang was giving him a month and a half to grieve; which was very generous of him but River worried that it would be too soon. At least she had time to accept fate and learn to overcome such a powerful emotion but he had been clueless and struck down by cruel fate itself. She held no ill-will or blame towards him but she missed the Havoc that would smile.

"Hey," River smiled sweetly like she always did when she wanted to lift the mood, "can you smile for me?"

Havoc sighed, she couldn't be trying this again. It didn't work the last couple times she tried and it wasn't going to happen this time.

"Come on," River poked his cheek, "you can do it. I love your smile, do it for me?"

Havoc picked up the fork and took the bite of potatoes on it without a word.

River gave up; at least he was eating. That day really broke him. She learned well not to use past tense sentences with certain subjects with Havoc in earshot. If he heard something like, "used to" or "like before" he would die inside and retreat into the dorm they used to share. They didn't now because neither of them could sleep in that room since Kino died.

River kissed his cheek since he didn't really kiss back when she kissed his lips. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He looked up at her face as she stood, "Where are you going?" Havoc asked and held her wrist. Since Kino died, Havoc and River hardly separated because they were lonely without the other. This was the only positive River could see so far during these days of mourning.

She smiled her gentle smile, "To see Riza, she looks like she swallowed a bug."

Havoc looked over across the room where River had nodded towards; Riza was there. She held coffee in her hand but was sort of glaring at it with her hand at her mouth, just being contemplative. Havoc almost smiled at River's analogy; if you used your imagination a little bit, it kind of _did _look like Hawkeye swallowed something.

He sighed and let her go, "Hurry, okay?" Havoc pleaded as she slowly walked away.

Havoc's blue eyes reminded River of Kino's and she could help but smile for him. The warmth from Havoc's hand on her wrist began to cool as she traveled farther away from his presence. She instinctively wrapped her arms around her torso as the emptiness began to chill her insides and she put on her best smile.

"Riza," River greeted and the blonde looked up at her urgently as if a string had roughly jerked her chin up.

"River," she smiled warily, "how are you?"

"Alright," River shrugged.

"Havoc?" River asked, since Havoc never spoke to her because he had no reason to.

"Still down but is getting better," River smiled, "I'll bet he'll being smiling again in no time."

Riza nodded but her heart sank for River; everyday this young woman would this when people asked about Havoc.

"Is something wrong?" River asked, her smile dim now.

Riza blinked a couple of times; she'd forgotten how perceptive River was. She sighed, she wasn't given in orders to keep this confidential but Mustang probably wouldn't like her telling River what was going on. She and Havoc were going through enough stress.

"Come on," River encouraged with a light smile, "you can tell me, right?"

Riza hated being uncertain, she would have to ask General Mustang first. "The General will want his coffee." She finally said before she excused herself and headed down the hallway.

River watched her back as it disappeared behind the corner. She sighed and hurried back to Havoc, slowly loosening her hold on her own torso.

Havoc greeted her like an angel, reaching out his hand with relief in his eyes. She set her hand softly in his and sat down gracefully.

"I love you, River," Havoc kissed her gently, "no matter my behavior; please know that I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Jean," River smiled and brought his hand to her cheek, "thank you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good question," Mustang rubbed his temples as the coffee steamed contentedly in front of him.

Riza sat down in a chair next to his desk. "It's a matter of priorities: do we let them figure it out or do we tell them now and give them the anxiety of the following days."

Mustang almost laughed in dark humor. He thought for a moment but his mind drifted to two weeks ago. River knew all along that on that day, Kino would be gone from their lives forever but Havoc had no idea, no suspicion and now he was going through serious recovery. Maybe it was best to be prepared even if anxiety and anticipation were your constant companions.

"You can tell her," Mustang finally broke the silence. He explained his thought process to her and she nodded in agreement.

"How's Havoc?" Mustang asked out of habit now really. He really worried about his healing; getting hurt was one thing but healing sometimes was the most painful process. Now they were headed into a battle.

"Well," Riza brushed a wrinkle in her clothing smooth, "quoting River, 'He'll be smiling in no time'."

Mustang blew at his bangs roughly, "She still has that same hope, doesn't she?"

"I believe her," Riza said strictly.

"Are the Elric brothers on their way back?" Mustang asked and changed the subject.

"Sirkis called this morning to tell us that he's hot on their trail but there's been no confrontation yet."

Mustang stuck his finger in the coffee, still too hot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirkis sat on the train in civilian clothes staring out the window. His face was serene but his leg refused to hold still. He was in a hurry to find the Elric brothers so he could return to Eastern Command.

What was wrong with the military lately? Why was this _disease_ hitting his sect more than the others? This was going to be a mess all because of General Crofter. Sirkis, thankfully, was a help to Mustang through knowing all of Crofter's plans so Eastern Command would be prepared.

The train slowed a great deal as he thought over this and he immediately stood in front of the doors. He waited five long minutes before they finally opened.

_Please still be in town, brothers._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"River, Havoc," Riza nodded to them respectfully as they had all met in the hallway near Mustang's office, "you two need to be informed about what's about to happen."

Havoc and River exchanged glances and braced themselves for bad news.

"What's going on, Hawkeye?" Havoc made his question sound like a threat but Riza took no offense; instead she turned to the White Alchemist.

"Western Command is after you again, River." Riza stated flatly. "They're going to extremes bringing all their men with them."

Havoc's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Western Command isn't too big; we out number them four to one."

"Lieutenant, this could turn into a civil war." Riza glared.

"I know," Havoc stared strictly back, "but as long as the Generals keep their cool, there won't be any fatalities."

"That's not the worst part," Riza closed her eyes and desperation was easy to read in the creases of her frown, "They've got Central command on their side. The Fuhrur wants the White Alchemist in his custody."

At that news, Havoc finally broke his stubbornness and let out a rough sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair before they flexed.

"Jean-" River began to sooth him but he hit the wall behind him.

"Why can't they leave us alone?!" Havoc roared, "Why doesn't Crofter and the Fuhrur just go die?! Just leave us alone!"

"Havoc!" Mustang shouted over him, "I understand your feelings but-"

"Shut up! Don't tell me what to do and you could never understand what a pain in the a- - this is!" Havoc yelled in Mustang's face.

"Listen, Lieutenant! This is not about you! We need to focus-" Mustang grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Just leave us alone!" Havoc screamed and shoved Mustang against the wall.

River slipped in between them and embraced Havoc's rib cage.

"No! Please don't!" River cried but Havoc was still tense, "Please Jean, don't do this! Kino wouldn't want you doing this! Please stop!"

Havoc shut his eyes tightly and turned away from Mustang. He took sharp quick breaths as he fought for control.

River cried into his shirt as she felt Havoc's body slowly change its motives from destruction to inner control.

Her hand slid over his abs and she looked to his closed face. "I feel the same, Jean, I really do but I know this will be over soon. Think like Kino would, everything will be okay…" River brought her hand up and turned his face to hers; he opened his eyes to her tearful orbs, "…it'll be okay because this will end soon. Have faith in something for once."

Havoc inhaled deeply to rest the choking in his throat and he embraced River's small form. He held her tightly and buried his face in the swoop of her neck. He was ashamed but he was still angry. He was hurt more than anything and he knew River was too. She did so much for him and he didn't want to lose her or the comfort she gave.

A phone rang in the distance in Mustang's office and he and Riza headed there in a hurry.

"Please forgive me," Havoc whispered, "I'm so sorry, this is so hard."

"I know, Jean," River smiled weakly through her tears, "just hang on."

"I love you," he whispered softer and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She sighed as she stroked his hair.

/\/\

Mustang sighed with relief as he set the phone down. "Sirkis found the boys and they're on their way."

Riza relaxed, "Good,"

Mustang nodded, "We have backup now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yay! Another chap bites the dust! Or paper…What E'r! R&R pwetty pwease!


End file.
